Выбор
by Ivan-Bel
Summary: Это история Вилли Шульца, командира одного из "He-111". Он летит в свой первый рейд на Лондон, не зная, что его ждет главная в жизни Встреча и главный выбор, который изменит не только его жизнь...
1. Часть 1

**Выбор**

_Часть 1. _

Вилли Шульц вел свой «Хейнкель-111» на Лондон. Для него это был первый налет. Стояла ночь, навстречу летели сине-белые облака, подсвеченные луной. Рядом плыли силуэты самолетов его эскадрильи.

- Ветер встречный, северо-западный! - заметил штурман. - Ошиблись синоптики!

- Ничего! - отозвался стрелок-радист. - Будем возвращаться - он нас подгонит.

- Если вернемся, - подумал Вилли.

Возвращаться становилось все труднее. Воевать англичане научились, и налет с потерями в полтора-два десятка рейдеров уже считался удачей. Вилли помотал головой, пытаясь отогнать назойливые мысли. Им только дай волю...

Пересекли береговую линию. Вот и Лондон. Земля ощетинилась тысячами огненных стрел. Казалось, все они направлены в их самолет, но пока им везло...

- Вижу цель - прожекторная станция! - доложил штурман. - На 10 градусов левее!

Вилли довернул самолет. Вдруг блеснула вспышка, и мимо пронесся Хейнкель с оторванным крылом. Пришлось резко дернуть вправо, чтобы не столкнуться. Краем глаза Вилли заметил, как тот самолет врезался в дома. Затем снова положил бомбардировщик на боевой курс.

- Это самолет Курта! - доложил штурман. - Никто не выпрыгнул... Ладно, Томми, сейчас мы закроем вам глазки!...

Вилли ухмыльнулся и отпустил штурвал - на боевом курсе машину вел штурман, он же прицеливался.

Несмотря на приличную скорость самолета, цель вползала в перекрестье очень медленно. А лучи прожекторов, напротив, скользили по небу слишком быстро... Вот один из них лизнул кончик крыла, и тот вспыхнул расплавленным серебром. Попасть в луч - хуже некуда: может ослепить, да и зенитчики не дремлют... Нервы штурмана не выдержали. Скорее сбросить бомбы - и уходить! И точку прицеливания он вынес назад, выбрав маленький особняк неподалеку от станции. Расчет был верен: десяток фугасок, "распыленных" с такой высоты, наверняка накроют прожектора. И все остальное в радиусе добрых полмили.

Через мощную цейссовскую оптику штурман видел, что окна в домике открыты, около одного стоит какая-то фигурка. Вот она отшатнулась, появилась еще одна, окно захлопнулось...

- Сброс бомб! - сообщил он, положив руку на пульт.

В этот миг Вилли увидел перед собой свет. Не бело-синее жало прожектора, не вспышку снаряда. Золотой шар возник перед самолетом и...

Вилли не поверил глазам. Лев! Огромная голова льва светилась среди темного неба. Глаза его были устремлены на пилота. Взгляд этот был суров и одновременно печален. Вилли почувствовал, что лев видит его насквозь.

Кабина исчезла. Время остановилось. Они были одни - лицом к лицу.

- Зачем ты здесь, сын Адама? - раздался голос Льва.

- К-кто ты? - выдавил из себя Вилли.

- Ты знал Меня... и еще узнаешь. Если захочешь, конечно. Но ты не ответил на Мой вопрос.

- Я...я на задании. На войне.

- На войне? Ты защищаешь свой народ?

Вилли молчал. Он уже догадывался, с Кем говорит.

- Меня послали...

- Придет и их время ответить Мне - зачем? Но Я рассказываю каждому только его историю. Пославшие тебя выбрали свой путь. Ты делаешь выбор сейчас. И Я хочу, чтобы он был осознанным. Смотри же!

Вилли снова увидел паутину городских кварталов. Она приближалась, и без всякой оптики можно было различить дома.

Вот особняк, стоящий на углу улицы, стал виден во всех деталях. Его дверь распахивается, и оттуда выбегает женщина и четверо детей. Впереди - две девочки, младшей лет 7-8, за ними - пара мальчишек.

Они направляются к убежищу, стоящему прямо во дворе. Вот они у входа... Вдруг один из мальчиков поворачивается и бежит обратно в дом. Старший, после неудачной попытки схватить брата, бросается следом.

Вдруг Вилли услышал резкий свист. Это было что-то новое, и он не сразу догадался, что слышит звук падающей бомбы - в кабину он никогда не проникал. Вот он увидел ее - темно-серый цилиндр с хвостом и взрывателем-вертушкой. Зрелище тоже небывалое - ведь, падая, бомбы отстают от самолета. А здесь Вилли следил за ее полетом.

Бомба неслась на дорожку, ведущую к убежищу. Стоящие там еще не замечали ее, слыша только оглушительный вой.Сердце сжалось от предчувствия беды.

- Нет, не сюда, не сюда!... - шептал Вилли, как будто эти слова могли остановить полет стокилограммовой болванки, начиненной смертью. Оставались секунды...

- Прячьтесь! Скорее! - кричал Вилли. Но его никто не слышал.

Лишь в последний момент обе девочки взглянули вверх. Две пары огромных голубых глаз смотрели не на бомбу, а на него, Вилли. Старшая вдруг закрыла лицо руками, а младшая все глядела вверх. Что было в ее глазах - ужас, надежда, обида? Он не успел разобрать - все поглотила вспышка. Конец.

Вилли окаменел. Прошла вечность, пока он поднял взгляд вверх. Их взгляды вновь встретились. В глазах Льва, наполненных слезами, он узнал и взгляд той девочки...

- За что? - услышал он тихий вопрос.

Вилли молчал. Все было ясно, до ужаса, до бесконечности ясно. Да, это их бомба. Он летел сюда для этого. Чтобы гасить не прожектора, а детские глаза. И он знал это еще до того, как сел в самолет. Просто гнал эти мысли подальше.

Захотелось убежать или хоть отвести взгляд. Но куда? Смотреть вверх он не имел права, взглянуть вниз - не хватало сил.

- Неужели это все?.. - спросил Вилли. Глупый, неуместный вопрос. Но ответ на него прозвучал.

Лев заговорил снова - и в его голосе кроме печали, послышалась надежда:

- Нет, это еще не конец. Это твой выбор. Ты закрывал глаза на самое главное, но теперь они открыты. Знай: то, что ты видел, может случиться... через несколько секунд. Твой штурман уже нажимает на кнопку сброса. Ты хочешь этого, сын Адама?

- НЕ-Е-ЕТ! - закричал Вилли и изо всех сил рванул штурвал.

Самолет едва не кувыркнулся через крыло и понесся к земле. Бомбы посыпались, но мимо цели, большая часть угодила в реку, и лишь одна взорвалась недалеко от того домика.

Вилли не мог знать, что за секунду до этого взрыва Питер Певенси успел догнать своего непослушного братца и упасть с ним на пол. Это спасло их от вихря битого стекла, влетевшего в комнату. Потом они вернулись к убежищу и спрятались там.

Вилли ничего этого не знал, но, взглянув вверх, еще раз увидел Льва - Он благодарно кивнул и исчез. Все в порядке. Выбор сделан.

Потеряв километра два высоты, "Хейнкель" выровнялся.

- Вилли, ты спятил? - выругался штурман, утирая разбитые губы - он ударился о прицел. - Что это было? Истребитель?

Очки у Вилли затуманились, по лицу стекали капли пота.

- Все... в порядке. - он повернулся к второму пилоту. - Возьми управление, мы возвращаемся.

- Эх, жаль, такую цель упустили!

Вилли не поверил своим ушам.

- Цель? Разве ты не вид... - и тут же осекся. Они ничего не видели!

- Видел что? Что с тобой, Вилли?

- Все... в порядке, - повторил Вилли.

Штурман оглянулся на него и покачал головой.

- Ну тогда пора домой! Надеюсь, завтра нам повезет больше!

Время будто снова остановилось. Завтра? Значит, это не конец? Отказаться от вылета... о, Вилли знал, что за этим последует. И пусть бы пострадал он один - он к этому готов. Нет, доберутся до всей семьи...

- Нет! - мысленно воззвал он. - Я не хочу, чтобы это продолжалось! Но что, что мне делать? Помоги мне еще раз...

Самолет разворачивался, набирая высоту. Прожектора роились далеко справа, здесь было затишье. Вилли машинально принял управление, но взгляд его был направлен куда-то вверх. Там никого не было, лишь ночное небо темнело в разрывах между облаками.

Странное дело: недавно он пережил встречу, которую не то что не ждал - о которой не мог и помыслить. А теперь все будто изменилось: он знал, что помощь возможна, он нуждался в ней как никогда в жизни. Но Лев не давал обещаний - оставалось лишь верить...

Вдруг бело-желтая вспышка осветила полнеба. Раздался взрыв, за ним - скрежет металла. Самолет словно споткнулся о невидимую преграду и заскользил вниз.

- Снаряд! Вилли, в нас попали! Мы падаем!.. Прыгайте! - раздавалось в наушниках. А он не мог шевельнуться. Неужели его услышали?.. Неужели все так просто?.

Лишь когда до земли оставался какой-нибудь километр, он почти машинально отстегнул ремни и вывалился в люк. Его Хейнкель понесся к земле. Один мотор горел, хвоста не было совсем.

Через пару секунд раскрылся парашют. Вилли опускался на окраину Лондона. Небо по-прежнему пронзали кинжалы прожекторов и озаряли разрывы.

Что его ждет, он не знал. Но странное дело - будучи как никогда беспомощен, он был спокоен, как никогда в жизни.


	2. Часть 2

_Часть 2. _

- Борт 12904, снижайтесь до 3000 футов. Посадка - на полосу №4.

- Вас понял.

Для Вилли Шульца - второго пилота пассажирского "Дугласа" - это был первый полет в Хитроу. До этого их экипаж обслуживал рейсы на юг Европы. Но поток пассажиров на Запад расширялся, и вновь созданной "Люфтганзе" пришлось перетасовать собственные ресурсы. Итак, рейс Мюнхен - Лондон, июнь 1949-го...

Командир - высокий плотный американец (из тех, что помогали осваивать новую технику) - принял на себя управление. А Вилли смотрел сквозь лобовое стекло на утреннюю панораму города, и еле сдерживал волнение.

Без малого 10 лет прошло с тех пор, как он впервые видел Лондон сверху. Десять лет после ночи, перевернувшей его жизнь. Потом было многое... Прыжок из горящего "Хейнкеля", плен, потом - борьба в рядах Сопротивления. Он вернулся в освобожденную Германию и вопреки всему продолжил летать - теперь гражданским летчиком. Жизнь шла своим чередом - семья, дети, радости и неудачи... Но ничто не могло заслонить собой той картины - ночь, Лев среди облаков, глаза, полные слез, и слова: "Нет, это еще не конец. Это твой выбор."

- Но почему? Почему именно я?.. И... кто были эти дети? Что с ними сейчас?

Бессонными ночами повторял он эти вопросы, но они оставались без ответа. Впрочем, это не было терзанием совести - скорее наоборот, воспоминания как-то успокаивали. И все же, все же...

- Заход на посадку! Закрылки 15 градусов! - голос командира вернул Вилли к реальности.

Через час после посадки он узнал: их график снова нарушен. Придется забрать из Лондона какую-то важную делегацию. Так что вылет - только поздним вечером.

Их командир стоял в вестибюле аэропорта в компании таких же как он американцев, большей частью военных летчиков. Он и сам недавно ушел из ВВС, так что общих тем им хватило бы на день.

Вилли же решил съездить в город, благо времени было достаточно.

Несмотря на долгое пребывание в Англии, друзей у Вилли здесь было немного. Да и тех он не смог отыскать: кто-то в отъезде, до кого-то просто не дозвонился. Так что визит в Лондон мало-помалу перетек в своего рода туристическую поездку...

День клонился к вечеру. Вилли сидел в парке. Купленный утром номер "Таймс" был давно пролистан, и теперь он смотрел на резвящихся неподалеку детей. Однажды он едва не оборвал такие же жизни, а теперь не мог отвести взгляд от этих немудреных забав. Нет, он не чувствовал вины, лишь желание, чтобы прошлое никогда не повторилось.

Но мир, похоже, опять сходил с ума. Былые союзники сошлись в холодном противостоянии, которое в любой миг могло вспыхнуть пламенем Третьей мировой.

Его командир - американец, бывший пилот "летающей крепости", любил за бокалом виски обсудить стратегию новых войн. Но Вилли изегал этих бесед. Все его существо противилось самой мысли о новых налетах, в которых первыми гибнут совсем не те, кто начинает войну...

Он мотнул головой, возвращаясь к реальности.

- Пора возвращаться в аэропорт, - решил Вилли, взглянув на часы. - Ого, уже сколько!.. Придется взять такси, иначе точно опоздаю.

Он вышел за ограду и двинулся по тротуару. Глаза напряженно выискивали черный силуэт "кэба", как англичане по-прежнему называют такси. Наконец-то!

- Куда едем, сэр? - осведомился водитель.

Поставив ногу на подножку, Вилли бросил мимолетный взгляд на арку - вход в парк. Около нее стояли четверо. Двое молодых людей, в лицах которых было что-то необычное (правда, Вилли и сам не мог сказать, что именно), и две девушки. Старшая - высокая темноволосая красавица, одетая по последней моде, смотрела куда-то в сторону и явно скучала. Лица младшей он не видел, она стояла к нему боком и что-то разговаривала со своими спутниками. На вид ей было лет 17.

Оживленно что-то рассказывая, она повернулась и вдруг... взглянула на Вилли.

Черный кэб, улица и само время исчезли. Он снова сидел за штурвалом Хейнкеля, и опять - за секунду до взрыва бомбы - на него смотрела пара голубых глаз. Тысячи раз он видел это во сне, а теперь...

Теперь это был не сон. Это она, она!.. И их четверо - все сходится!..

- Смотрите! - воскликнула Люси. - Кто это? Питер, ты знаешь этого человека?

- Нет, - ответил Питер, вглядываясь в незнакомца. - А вы?

- Не-а, - сказал Эдмунд. - Чего это он на нас уставился? Сью, он явно шокирован твоим платьем. И наверняка желает познакомиться...

- Слушай, отстань! - вспылила Сьюзен. - Зачем я только с вами пошла? Слушать сказки да шуточки?

- Перестань, Сью, - мягко, но твердо сказал Питер. - Ты сама знаешь, что...

- Знаю! - перебила та, однако больше ничего не добавила.

- Странно, но он мне кажется знакомым, - проговорила Люси, не сводя глаз с Вилли. - Как во сне: видишь человека впервые, но знаешь, что он - друг.

- Скажи еще, что ты видела его в Нарнии! - иронично заметила Сьюзен.

- И правда, в нем есть что-то... необычное, - задумчиво протянул Питер. Эдмунд помолчал и кивнул в знак согласия.

- Может, подойдем к нему? - спросила Люси и улыбнулась незнакомцу.

- Что же делать? - лихорадочно думал Вилли.

Первой мыслью было: броситься к ним! Но... что дальше? Что он им скажет? Все, чем не смел поделиться даже с родными, чем жил эти годы? А если ему не поверят? Да-да, затвердил какой-то голосок внутри - а кто тебе поверит? Тебя сочтут сумасшедшим, и все! Да и не факт, что они - именно те, из той ночи 1940-го...

- И в самом деле, - пробормотал Вилли. - Я могу ошибаться...

Но тут он увидел, что те четверо тоже обратили на него внимание. Правда, не все - старшая девушка демонстративно отвернулась. А глаза младшей неотрывно смотрели на него. Этот взгляд... нет, описать его невозможно. Он проникал прямо в душу и согревал ее, рассеивая весь туман сомнений. Ее лицо вдруг озарилось улыбкой, такой чистой, какой ему ни разу в жизни не доводилось видеть.

Этот момент мог решить все. Он уже снял ногу с подножки и хотел захлопнуть дверцу, но старшая вдруг повернулась и что-то резко сказала младшей. До него долетело только имя: "Люси!..."

- Ты сумасшедшая, Люси! - возмутилась Сьюзен. - Подходить на улице невесть к кому, вот это манеры!

Улыбка исчезла с лица сестры.

- Сью, пойми..., - запротестовала она.

- Что "пойми"? Питер, пойдем! Хоть ты не вытворяй глупостей.

Люси печально вздохнула и отвела взгляд от Вилли.

Он увидел, как Люси погрустнела, и ему стало жаль ее.

- Так мы едем, сэр? - вопрос водителя застал его врасплох. В памяти всплыл аэропорт, "Дуглас", вечерний спецрейс... На секунду то, что "снаружи" стало важнее того, что "внутри".

- Д-да... Конечно, едем!

Вилли нырнул в кэб, захлопнул дверцу и назвал, куда ехать.

- И побыстрее, пожалуйста. Опаздываю на самолет.

- Хорошо, сэр.

- Вот он и уехал! - заключила Сьюзен. - Все решилось само собой.

- Ничего не решилось! - горячо возразила Люси. - Ты видела, как он смотрел на нас?

- Ну смотрел так смотрел... Это не повод заводить с ним знакомство. Люси, мы в реальном мире, это тебе не Нар...

- Сьюзен! - прервала ее Люси, в ее глазах блеснули слезы. - Почему ты с нами, как чужая? Разве мы всегда будем вместе?

Эти ее слова поразили всех. Питер и Эдмунд, задумчиво глядевшие вслед кэбу, недоуменно воззрились на сестру. Даже Сьюзен растерялась. Напускная взрослость вдруг слетела с ее облика, и она виновато посмотрела на Люси.

- Прости, Лу, - наконец сказала она. - Я и правда, наговорила лишнего. Забудем это, прости меня.

Люси кивнула и молча улыбнулась сестре. И снова обернулась в ту сторону, куда уехало такси. Кто же ты, незнакомец?..

Водитель такси был человек общительный, и на своем веку перевидал разных пассажиров. Но лицо Вилли его поразило.

- Что-то случилось, сэр? Вы так долго стояли. Знакомого увидели?

- Н-не знаю, - ответил тот. - Наверно, обознался.

- Что ж, бывает!

Вилли всю дорогу молчал, и водитель больше не затевал разговор. Видно, у человека проблемы - чего лезть в душу?

Лишь открывая дверцу, Вилли тихо сказал, то ли ему, то ли себе:

- Не знаю... Это был мой выбор. И наверно, я выбрал не то.

Водитель учтиво промолчал, а когда Вилли выбирался из машины, пожал плечами. Странный пассажир! Но почему-то жаль его.

- Удачи вам, сэр! - пожелал он.

Вилли молча кивнул и закрыл дверцу.


	3. Часть 3

_Часть 3. _

Когда самолет оторвался от земли, Вилли понял, какую ошибку совершил. Он опять закрыл глаза и прошел мимо разгадки своей тайны.

Поначалу осознание неверного шага было мучительным. Даже дома заметили перемену в его настроении, хотя он старался не подавать вида. Но потом боль притупилась: видно, его выбор был хоть и неправильным, но не роковым.

Вилли был рад хотя бы тому, что они живы. И кто знает, может быть однажды встреча состоится...

Прошло три месяца. Они несколько раз возили по Европе правительственные делегации, и командир в шутку называл их "Дуглас" VIP-лайнером. А вскоре он улетел в Штаты, а Вилли пошел на повышение и сам стал командиром этого самолета.

И вот - новость. Послезавтра они летят в Лондон - первый раз после того случая!

Времени на подготовку к полету было достаточно. Теперь Вилли понимал: если он хочет увидеть их еще раз, то должен приложить к этому все старание.

Но как найти четверых ребят в многомиллионном Лондоне? Он не знал даже их фамилии, только имя младшей - Люси...

В ту летнюю ночь 40-го память Вилли зафиксировала до мелких подробностей пейзаж улиц, окружавших дом Певенси. Но даже это не могло помочь. Много раз он рассматривал туристические карты Лондона, пытаясь найти среди лабиринта кварталов знакомые очертания. Все тщетно...

Накануне рейса он решил попробовать еще раз.

Придя домой, Вилли поужинал и взял свежую газету. В глаза бросился заголовок:

"Жуткая авария в Англии"

Вчера вечером на станции..., что в ... милях от Лондона, сошел с рельсов пассажирский поезд. Как сообщают официальные лица, в результате аварии есть многочисленные жертвы и пострадавшие как среди пассажиров, так и среди ожидавших поезд. Правительство ФРГ выражает соболезнования британской нации в связи с катастрофой..."

Вилли вздохнул и положил газету на столик. Потом достал с полки карту Лондона и принялся ее изучать - в который раз!

- Пап, а что ты делаешь? - подошла к нему дочка, пятилетняя Эльза. В руках она держала плюшевого льва - подарок Вилли.

- Ищу..., - он замялся, не зная что сказать и положил карту на журнальный столик. Дочка поставила игрушку на карту, ее голубые глаза с интересом смотрели на Вилли. - Ищу одну улицу.

- Там живут твои друзья? И ты хочешь их повидать?

- Д-да, - кивнул он, немного смутившись.

Эльза принялась возить льва по карте, что-то напевая.

- Эльза! - послышалось из кухни.

- Иду, мам! - девочка оставила игрушку на карте и побежала на кухню. Вилли поднял льва, заметив при этом, что его правая лапа закрывала название какой-то улицы. Он мельком взглянул на надпись, но и этого взгляда бывалому пилоту хватило, чтобы запомнить ее содержание. Впрочем, Вилли не придал этому особого значения. Его скорее удивило, что дочка не понесла льва с собой, хотя до этого просто не расставалась с подарком.

- Папа, дай сюда! - Эльза вернулась с полдороги за игрушкой.

- Забыла? - улыбнулся Вилли.

- Нет. Я подумала, а вдруг он тебе поможет?

Вилли даже вздрогнул. Он недоуменно помотрел на дочку. А та, как-то загадочно улыбнулась и прижала льва к груди. Взгляд ее огромных глаз был таким ясным... и так пугающе напоминал ему другой взгляд...

- Эльза, ну где ты? - послышалось снова.

- Иду! - девочка помчалась к маме на кухню. Вилли проводил ее озадаченным взглядом. Что она могла знать?.. Неужели эти глаза видели больше, чем он мог себе представить?

Тут раздался телефонный звонок, и он со вздохом отложил карту. Да, Эльза права, без помощи ему не обойтись. Но разве он заслужил эту помощь?..

Ночью Вилли спал плохо. Забывшись на рассвете, он увидел себя, сидящего в кресле и рассматривающего карту. Вот подходит Эльза, кладет на стол льва, убегает и вдруг...

Комната озарилась золотым сиянием. Вилли поднял голову и увидел Его. До этого Лев являлся ему в снах, связанных с той бомбежкой, а иногда просто смотрел на него. Он и сейчас смотрел на Вилли, но не так, как раньше. Он как будто чего-то ждал.

- Прости, - наконец проговорил Вилли. - Я не так поступил...

Лев кивнул, но в его глазах не было осуждения.

- Не мучай себя, сын Адама. Ты - человек, и можешь ошибаться. Но ты признаешь свои ошибки, и Я не осуждаю тебя.

Вилли благодарно склонил голову.

- Ты хочешь узнать о них? Я помогу тебе. Там нужна твоя помощь. Но... что бы ты ни услышал - будь мужествен. Смотри!

Взгляд Льва упал на столик. Надпись, которую закрывала лапа игрушки, вдруг вспыхнула золотыми буквами. Карта словно исчезла, Вилли вновь увидел знакомую городскую панораму и... проснулся.

Самолет коснулся полосы Хитроу ранним утром. На этот раз времени у Вилли было в обрез, но он точно знал, что делать. Поймав такси, он назвал улицу, которую видел во сне.

Минут через двадцать водитель повернулся к нему:

- Мы в начале этой улицы, сэр. К какому дому подъехать?

- Пожалуйста, остановитесь здесь.

Таксист кивнул и затормозил.

Вилли быстро расплатился и выскочил из машины. Улица была длинной и оживленной. Он помнил, что нужный ему дом находится на углу, но где именно?

Чем дальше шел Вилли, тем больше нарастало его волнение. Он смутно узнавал это место, но полной уверенности еще не было. Хотя и не удивительно: за 10 лет даже консервативный Лондон претерпел изменения.

Вдруг он остановился, увидев взметнувшийся ввысь шпиль не то церкви, не то какой-то башенки. На той картине, что запечатлела его память в 40-м, что-то подобное действительно было. Неужели это правда, и он у цели?..

С гулко бьющимся сердцем Вилли подходил к противоположному концу улицы. Он дошел до угла, повернул направо...

Вот он. Их дом. Здесь ничего не изменилось - та же невысокая ограда, лужайка во дворе... Былые сомнения показались странными. Конечно, разве Лев мог указать неверный путь?

Вилли подошел к калитке и остановился. Он протянул было руку к звонку, но тут же отдернул. Кто выйдет ему навстречу? И что сказать ему самому, Вилли?

Но нет! Этот страх - оказаться непонятым, даже странным - однажды лишил его долгожданной встречи. Теперь сам Лев привел его сюда. И он не может поддаваться сомнениям. "Помоги мне!" - прошептал Вилли и нажал на кнопку.

Он подождал и позвонил снова. Тишина. Толкнул калитку - заперто. Лишь теперь он заметил, что окна плотно зашторены. Никого нет дома. Что же делать?..

- Простите, сэр? - раздалось у него за спиной. Он обернулся и увидел невысокую седую женщину лет пятидесяти. Взгляд ее был приветливым, но очень печальным.

- Меня зовут Вильям, - представился Вилли. - Вильям Шульц. Простите, но... вы не знаете, когда кто-нибудь здесь появится? Я прилетел издалека и...

- О, так вы не знаете, что здесь случилось... - вздохнула дама.

- Случилось?... - Вилли словно ударило током. - Скажите, что с ними?

Женщина вдруг всхлипнула.

- Они погибли. В этой катастрофе - три дня назад. Сегодня похороны, но я... я не смогла там быть... Видеть этих детей живыми, а теперь... Простите...

Вилли прислонился к ограде и беспомощно огляделся вокруг. На душе было пусто-пусто, словно это известие вытянуло из него всю жизненную энергию. Да, наверное, так оно и было.

- Простите, - повторила незнакомка. - Я - миссис Беннет, соседка Певенси. А вы, наверно, друг Джорджа?

- Я из Бонна. - ответил Вилли. - Я не видел их с самой войны, а теперь...

Он схватился за виски и закрыл глаза. Происшедшее не укладывалось в сознании.

- Скажите, они все... погибли? - Вилли с огромным трудом произнес последнее слово.

- Нет. Старшая девочка - Сьюзен - она гостила у кого-то, и осталась в живых. Бедняжка! - Миссис Беннет снова заплакала. - В один миг лишиться семьи...

- А...Люси?

Миссис Беннет не смогла ничего ответить, только кивнула.

- Простите, мистер... Шульц, - проговорила она, немного успокоившись. - Сегодня вы вряд ли встретите Сьюзен. Она говорила, что останется у тети ночевать. Может завтра...

- Я улетаю сегодня вечером, - ответил Вилли. - Мой рейс в восемь.

- Ах, так вы прилетели только на день, - сокрушенно покачала головой миссис Беннет. - Тогда, может, зайдете ко мне? Я живу напротив.

- О, мне так неловко затруднять вас, - начал было Вилли.

- Нет-нет, перестаньте! Мне приятно повстречать друга семьи Певенси. Они ведь были для меня как родные...

Миссис Беннет направилась к своему дому. Вилли, чуть помедлив, пошел за ней.

Он вошел в небольшую, но очень уютную гостиную, обставленную старомодной мебелью. Шторы были подняты, и солнце заливало комнату ярким светом.

- Садитесь, -указала хозяйка на кресло. - Чай, кофе?...

- Помилуйте,... - смутился Вилли.

- О, не обижайте меня! Вы меня ничуть не затрудните, - миссис Беннет грустно улыбнулась и пошла на кухню.

Вилли огляделся еще раз. Со стены на него смотрели две фотографии - мужчина лет тридцати в форме флотского офицера и белокурый юноша, совсем еще мальчик - тоже в форме, но летчика.

За чаем он разговорился с хозяйкой, но не решался спросить, чьи это фотографии. Тем более он боялся заговорить о Певенси.

- А теперь я живу одна, - начала она сама. - Муж погиб в Первую Мировую, он служил на крейсере. А сын, - миссис Беннет вздохнула, - в последнюю войну, летом 1940-го. Сразу из летного училища их отправили в часть ПВО. Половина погибла в первый месяц, Томас сражался целых четыре...

Вилли опустил голову.

- Простите. Я тоже воевал, - наконец сказал он. - В Сопротивлении, а до этого...

- Не нужно, прошу вас, - перебила его миссис Беннет. - Мы все ошибаемся, но главное - признать свои ошибки. И прощать их другим.

Вилли молчал, пораженный этими словами. Не ожидал он услышать от этой простой женщины слова, недавно сказанные ему Великим Львом. Еще одна тайна?..

- Мне нелегко было это понять, - продолжала хозяйка. - Но эти ребята... Певенси... они стали для меня как родные. Питер раньше дружил с Томасом, хоть был младше его. Потом их отправили в эвакуацию, вернулись они через пару месяцев. И знаете, услышав о гибели сына, они стали часто заглядывать ко мне, особенно Питер и Люси.

Они все как-то изменились, необычно для своих лет повзрослели. Всегла такие тактичные, готовые помочь... Эдмунд, тот был большим шалуном, матери с ним было нелегко, а тут - словно подменили. Не знаю, что там с ними произошло, но эта перемена бросилась мне в глаза.

Не скрою, я была тогда в отчаянии, но их доброта, их любовь вернули меня к жизни. Особенно Люси, - миссис Беннет снова всхлипнула. - Боже мой! Ей не нужно было слов - только посмотрит с улыбкой, и от этого взгляда просто оживаешь. Эти глаза... нет, это надо видеть, рассказать невозможно...

Миссис Беннет вдруг встала.

- У вас есть их фотографии? - и когда Вилли отрицательно покачал головой, подошла к комоду и вынула оттуда альбом. - А у меня сохранилось несколько снимков.

Она открыла нужную страницу и передала альбом Вилли.

Снимки были разных лет. Вот Питер и Сьюзен играют на лужайке - им года по три-четыре. А вот Люси, совсем маленькая, сидит на коленях у Питера и весело улыбается... Питер и Эдмунд у рождественской елки... Вилли перелистнул альбом, и едва успел подхватить выпавшую фотографию. Перевернув ее, он замер. Это были они. Все четверо сидели на скамейке, видимо, в одном из лондонских парков. Люси опять в обнимку с Питером, Эдмунд справа, Сьюзен слева от них. Они глядели в объектив каждый по-своему.

В глазах Сьюзен Вилли увидел светлую грусть о чем-то прекрасном, но безвозвратно ушедшем. Или почти безвозвратно?..

Взгляд Питера был взглядом человека, привыкшего брать на себя ответственность за жизнь других. Редкое сочетание любви, храбрости, великодушия. Такое лицо могло быть у великого воина, полководца. Или у короля. Но откуда это взялось у паренька его возраста? Да, всё можно было объяснить условиями того времени, однако Вилли сам прошел сквозь горнило войны. Он видел тысячи людей, но похожие лица встречались крайне редко. Это были герои, шедшие на любой риск и воодушевлявшие других на подвиг.

Эдмунд на фото весело улыбался, но и в его облике Вилли подметил что-то необычное. Какое-то немыслимое сочетание природной непоседливости и недетской серьезности в глазах. Словно Эдмунд в своей недолгой жизни прошел через тяжелейшие испытания. Да уж, эти ребята и впрямь необычны...

Наконец, он взглянул на Люси. Он неспроста сделал это напоследок. Вилли даже боялся смотреть в эти бездонно-голубые глаза. Он знал, что взгляд девочки снова пронзит его душу и навеки останется там.

Он не ошибся. В глазах Люси он прочел многое из того, что подметил у ее сестры и братьев. Но главное - в нем была светлая радость, пронизывавшая весь облик Люси. И какая-то спокойная, необъяснимо твердая вера, что лучшее - впереди.

- Этот снимок они сделали вскоре после возвращения из эвакуации. - объяснила миссис Беннет. - Посмотрите, как они хороши! Особенно Люси - эти глаза, кажется освещают все вокруг!

- О да, - вздохнул Вилли. - Они все - необыкновенны. А Люси... это... - он не мог найти подходящих слов, как не мог сказать о Певенси "были". При виде этой радости, этого света говорить о них в прошедшем времени казалось кощунством.

- Но это лишь фотография, а представьте ее в жизни?.. Иногда мне казалось, - помолчав, добавила миссис Беннет, - наш мир существует лишь потому, что в нем еще есть такие, как Люси.

Они еще долго говорили, точнее миссис Беннет рассказывала, а Вилли слушал, время от времени поглядывая на лежащую перед ним фотографию. Постепенно перед ним выстраивалась жизнь тех, кого он искал все годы, и кого так и не успел встретить. Но была в повествовании миссис Беннет и какая-то недосказанность. Она подметила несколько поворотных моментов в жизни Певенси, после которых с ними происходили странные перемены, но об их причине она не имела ни малейшего понятия.

- Но Сьюзен в последнее время как-то изменилась, - добавила миссис Беннет. - Она больше времени проводит с друзьями, чем с семьей. Впрочем, в ее возрасте эта тяга к самостоятельности вполне понятна... Но остальных ребят эта ее отдаленность очень огорчала. Не думаю, что они ревновали ее, это было что-то другое... Как будто она забыла что-то, связывавшее их, и окунулась в эту новую жизнь. Но вы не думайте, я не осуждаю ее. Бедная девочка,... как ей тяжело сейчас.

Вилли задумчиво кивнул. Он вдруг заметил, что хозяйка ни о чем его не расспрашивала, даже о том, что же его связывает с семьей Певенси. Может, это обычная учтивость, нежелание лезть в душу?..

Часы пробили пять раз.

- Вам пора? - спросила миссис Беннет.

- Да, мой рейс в восемь.

- Может, вы хотите что-то передать Сьюзен?

Вилли задумался. Даже теперь он не мог решиться сказать миссис Беннет всю правду. Но уехать ни с чем он тоже не мог.

- Вы могли бы написать ей, - подсказала хозяйка, - а я передам ваше письмо. Сядьте и напишите. А я отлучусь ненадолго.

И она пошла наверх.

Вилли достал блокнот и щелкнул ручкой. Потом опять задумался, глядя на лежавшую перед ним фотографию Певенси. И наконец, принялся писать:

_Мисс Сьюзен Певенси, _

_Я не знаю, как Вы отнесетесь к моему письму, но кроме Вас, мне некому рассказать о том, что не дает мне покоя почти 10 лет. _

_Меня зовут Вилли Шульц, я - пилот "Люфтганзы". Вы не знаете меня, хоть и видели три месяца назад у парка на ***-стрит. Кажется, тогда я привлек внимание всей Вашей семьи. И не могу себе простить, что не подошел к вам. Ведь я уже видел вас всех - летней ночью 1940 года. Тогда я был одним из тех, кто летел бомбить Лондон. _

_Не знаю, поверите ли Вы, но тогда мы целились именно в Ваш дом. Тогда я не знал, а точнее не хотел знать, что делаю. Но в ход этих событий вдруг вмешался Тот, Кто не хочет, чтобы мы делали выбор неосознанно. _

Вилли вздрогнул. Картина 9-летней давности снова стояла перед ним. Он протер предательски затуманившиеся глаза и написал, как мог, обо всем, что произошло с ним тогда.

_Мой штурман готовился сбрасывать бомбы, как вдруг меня ослепил золотистый свет. И я увидел Его - Великого Льва. Он спросил меня, зачем я здесь - и я не нашел, что ответить. _

_И тогда Он предложил мне выбор - как я понял потом, главный выбор в моей жизни. Между жизнью и смертью. Между совестью и той ложью, которую нам до этого проповедовали. _

_По Его воле я увидел ваш дом и всю вашу семью. Понимаете, я был пилотом, у меня не было никакой оптики, город внизу виделся как мешанина ломаных линий. И вдруг из этого хаоса передо мной возникла ваша улица, потом дом... _

_Помните, вы бежали в убежище, озаренные разрывами и отблесками прожекторов? Ваш брат вдруг бросился назад в дом, остальные столпились на дорожке, а в это время наша бомба летела прямо на вас. _

_За секунду до взрыва Вы с сестрой взглянули в небо, но смотрели не на летящую смерть, а прямо на меня. Это до сих пор у меня перед глазами. Сьюзен, Вы вдруг закрыли руками лицо, а Люси все смотрела и смотрела - до конца. У меня нет сил описать этот взгляд... да и вряд ли это возможно кому-то из смертных - будь он хоть гением. Вы ее сестра, и наверняка понимаете, о чем я. Я больше не видел такого взгляда у людей. _

Вилли дописал эти слова и остановился. Нет, он видел что-то похожее... Эльза! Между его дочерью и Люси Певенси было неявное, но несомненное сходство, и с годами это лишь усиливалось. Он и раньше подмечал это, ему было даже приятно. Но теперь такая мысль его испугала.

Он посидел с минуту, а потом продолжил.

_Потом нас сбили, я выпрыгнул с парашютом. После был короткий плен, переброска на материк, борьба в антифашистском подполье... _

_С тех пор прошло больше 9 лет. Я всегда был уверен, что не случайно именно ваша семья оказалась под Его защитой. Но почему так произошло - я не знаю. И вот, три месяца назад у меня был шанс узнать хоть что-то, но я прошел мимо вас. Я испугался, что вы меня не поймете, или сочтете сумасшедшим. Как я мог, Боже, как я мог?.. Ведь Ваша сестра - Люси - взглянула на меня, и я узнал эти глаза, но все же... прошел мимо. Лишь сегодня я понял, как жестоко ошибся... _

_Простите меня. Я не должен был писать это письмо, ведь Вам и без того тяжело. Но я не могу больше молчать. Вы первая, кто узнаёт тайну, изменившую мою жизнь. И мне почему-то кажется, только Вы раскроете эту тайну до конца. _

_Не знаю, поверите Вы мне или выбросите мое послание, но если мои слова хоть что-то для Вас значат - отзовитесь. Скоро я опять буду в Лондоне, и если Вы захотите со мной встретиться - сообщите мне в Бонн. _

_Примите мои соболезнования. И...еще раз - простите. _

_С уважением, Вильям Шульц. _

Вилли дописал в конце обратный адрес и сложил листок вчетверо. Потом поднялся с кресла.

- Уже уходите? - миссис Беннет спускалась вниз.

- Да, пора. Спасибо Вам.

- И Вам спасибо, что согласились зайти, - Хозяйка хотела улыбнуться, но голос предательски задрожал. - Теперь я совсем одна...

- Ну-ну, не расстраивайтесь, - Вилли взял ее за руку. - Я уверен, Сьюзен не оставит Вас. Да и я, когда прилечу, обязательно загляну.

- Спасибо, мистер Шульц. Вы так добры...

Миссис Беннет огляделась вокруг и шагнула к столику.

- Возьмите, - она протянула Вилли фотографию Певенси. - У вас ведь ни одной нет.

- Что вы... - растерялся Вилли.

- Прошу вас, возьмите! На добрую память.

Вилли бережно взял фотографию.

- Спасибо, - тихо сказал он, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает ком, а предметы перед глазами опять начинают затуманиваться. - Если бы вы знали, что значат они для меня... До встречи!

- Всего хорошего, мистер Шульц! - улыбнулась хозяйка на пороге. - Счастливого пути!

Прошло два дня. Вилли пришел домой раньше обычного. Никого в квартире не было - Эльза с мамой пошли в парк, старший сын пропадал где-то с друзьями. Вилли пообедал и принялся чинить приемник. Вдруг в дверь позвонили.

Он подошел. На пороге стоял герр Дитц - их старый почтальон. Сердце забилось в предчувствии невероятного.

- Добрый день, герр Шульц! - улыбнулся старичок. - Вам телеграмма из Лондона. Вот, распишитесь в получении.

И он достал бланк с пометкой "Срочно". Вилли быстро поставил подпись, и когда за почтальоном закрылась дверь, развернул телеграмму.

Он читал ее раз за разом, не веря глазам и не в силах оторваться. Хотя на стандартном бланке было всего несколько фраз.

_Приезжайте скорее. Прошу Вас! Сьюзен Певенси._


	4. Часть 4

_Глава 4. _

Сьюзен вернулась от тети Альберты назавтра утром. Возвращаясь из магазина, миссис Беннет увидела, как девушка подходит к калитке дома, и окликнула ее.

- Здравствуйте, - отозвалась Сьюзен на приветствие. - Да, я только что приехала.

- Зайди ко мне, милая. У меня кое-что для тебя есть.

Медленно, точно во сне, Сьюзен направилась к дому соседки. Черные платье и шляпа оттеняли резко побледневшее лицо девушки. Губы плотно сжаты, глаза устремлены куда-то в недосягаемое.

Миссис Беннет даже вздрогнула. Она знала Сьюзен совсем другой - цветущей, уверенной в себе красавицей, может быть, слишком уверенной... А теперь, казалось, ничто не связывало ее с этим миром.

Они вошли в гостиную.

- Ты приехала одна? - спросила миссис Беннет.

- Да, но тетя обещала приехать вечером. Мне захотелось побывать дома, она отговаривала, но я все же поехала. Миссис Беннет, - Сьюзен резко сменила тему. - вчера были похороны. Было много людей, даже министр приехал... А у меня перед глазами только они: мама с папой, Питер, Эд, Люси... Миссис Беннет, ну почему это случилось с ними?

Миссис Беннет обняла девушку, пытаясь унять рыдания. Но в голубых глазах Сьюзен не было ни слезинки, только немой, прожигающий насквозь вопрос: почему?..

- Мы не можем знать, Сьюзен. Возможно, когда-нибудь мы поймем это, но не сейчас.

- Да, я слышала это, но все же!.. Миссис Беннет, я была во многом неправа. Я смеялась над братьями и Люси, считая себя лучше их. Но вот их нет, а я ... я осталась. Зачем?

Миссис Беннет не нашлась, что ответить. Воцарилось молчание.

Часы на стене пробили десять раз.

- Сьюзен, - оживилась миссис Беннет. - Вчера приезжал ваш знакомый - мистер Вильям Шульц. Помнишь такого?

Сьюзен с минуту помолчала и отрицательно покачала головой.

- Он из Бонна, летчик. Может, он - друг Джорджа? Он хотел видеть тебя, но у него был обратный рейс в восемь. Бедный, как он переживал, услышав, что случилось! - миссис Беннет покачала головой. - Хоть бы благополучно добрался домой. Он оставил тебе письмо.

Женщина взяла с комода сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги и протянула Сьюзен. Та машинально кивнула и сжала письмо в руке.

- Я пойду домой.

- А может, останешься здесь до приезда Альберты? Ты завтракала?

- Да, спасибо. Но теперь я хочу побыть в нашем доме.

По лицу Сьюзен миссис Беннет поняла, что удерживать ее бесполезно. Она проводила девушку до дверей и вздохнула. Отрешенный взгляд Сьюзен и слова: "Зачем я осталась здесь?" пугали ее. Господи, зачем Альберта отпустила ее одну?

Сьюзен отперла дверь и поднялась на второй этаж. Здесь царила тишина. Внешне ничего не изменилось, казалось, обитатели дома вот-вот вернутся.

Она вошла в их с Люси комнату. Здесь тоже все было по-прежнему. Солнце пробивалось сквозь шторы, рисуя на полу затейливый узор.

Сьюзен присела на край кровати. Она обратила внимание, что ящик столика, стоявшего под зеркалом, наполовину выдвинут. Должно быть, она забыла его закрыть. Четыре дня назад. Еще в той жизни...

Сьюзен безотчетно подошла к нему и достав из ящика небольшую шкатулку с украшениями, открыла ее. На самом верху лежали сережки с маленькими камушками бирюзы - подарок от Питера на день рождения.

- В Нарнии ты носила похожие, - улыбнулся он, вручая ей подарок. - Конечно, это не нарнийская работа, но... это лучшее, что я смог найти.

Тогда она лишь снисходительно улыбнулась, но украшение ей понравилось. Потом, когда воспоминания о Нарнии стали слишком ее раздражать, Сьюзен перестала носить эти серьги - как бы подчеркивая, что не участвует в "этих играх".

О, если бы она знала, что может случиться!.. Теперь она готова была часами слушать разговоры о той волшебной стране. Она бы ни словом, ни жестом не прервала сестру и братьев... но некому было говорить о Нарнии. Сьюзен была одна - во всем доме, в целом мире. Мире, так манившем ее блеском призрачных сокровищ. И так жестоко отнявшем все, что у нее было.

Сьюзен огляделась кругом, ее взгляд упал на столик у кровати Люси. На нем стояла маленькая фигурка льва. Они так верили в Него... Если бы она не перестала верить... может, они и сейчас были бы вместе?.. Пусть не здесь, так... Где же?

Что-то внутри мешало ей довести это рассуждение до конца. Словно те силы души, которые раньше так сопротивлялись ее желанию забыть Нарнию, странным образом изменили свое направление и теперь не давали ей вернуться назад.

Сьюзен с болью посмотрела на льва и опустила взгляд. На раскрытой ладони все еще лежали серьги. Дневной свет преломлялся в зеленовато-голубых камушках... Словно огоньки в тех глазах, которые ей больше не увидеть.

Неужели это все, что ей осталось - воспоминания и тишина огромного дома? Боль утраты вдруг стала такой острой, что перехватило дыхание.

- Люси, Питер, Эд, - чуть слышно прошептала, нет, простонала Сьюзен. - Где же вы?.. Зачем я осталась здесь? Мама...

Она вздрогнула и зажмурилась. Пальцы машинально сжались и... она ощутила в своей ладони лист бумаги. Сьюзен очнулась и растерянно посмотрела на него. Ах, да письмо... Шульц... Вильям Шульц... Сьюзен наморщила лоб, пытаясь вспомнить это имя, но безрезультатно.

Она развернула письмо и принялась читать, чуть шевеля губами. Вначале на ее лице отразилось недоумение.

Но вдруг Сьюзен побледнела и, охнув, ухватилась за спинку кровати. Письмо упало на колени. Минуты три девушка сидела неподвижно, закрыв глаза и не чувствуя ничего вокруг. Потом, немного придя в себя, Сьюзен подняла письмо и продолжила читать:

...Вы первая, кто узнаёт тайну, изменившую мою жизнь. И мне почему-то кажется, только Вы раскроете эту тайну до конца.

Не знаю, поверите Вы мне или выбросите мое послание, но если мои слова хоть что-то для Вас значат - отзовитесь...

Закончив, Сьюзен аккуратно сложила листок вчетверо. Взгляд ее был направлен куда-то внутрь, губы приоткрылись, словно замерев на полуслове. На всем облике отразилась какое-то беспомощая растерянность. Вдруг она закрыла лицо руками, и медленно опустившись на подушку, тихо заплакала - первый раз за эти два дня.

Бесхитростное письмо немецкого пилота непостижимым образом поставило все на свои места. Он ничего не знал о их жизни... но ничего не зная, он засвидетельствовал: все было именно так, как было. А не так, как она все эти годы старалась себе вообразить.

Многое, многое открылось Сьюзен в эти секунды. Осознание истины рушило в ее душе те устои, которые она так кропотливо воздвигала. Падали твердыни уверенности, светских приличий и условностей, и открывалось нечто новое... или тщательно забытое старое?..

Шульц лишь раз в жизни видел Аслана, но остался верен Ему навсегда. А она?.. Великий Лев избрал ее Королевой Нарнии. Она видела страшные последствия измены Эдмунда, сама колебалась - но была прощена. И все, все забыто, выброшено прочь, словно старые поломанные игрушки...

Не осталось и прежнего вопроса: за что? Она вдруг с беспощадной ясностью осознала: Аслан оставил ее одну, ибо это был ее выбор. Она вычеркнула из души все, что было дорого братьям и сестре. Им просто не нашлось места рядом с нею, в ее мире.

Но что взамен? Перед глазами Сьюзен пробежали картины ее новой, "взрослой" жизни, ... и слезы полились еще сильнее.

- Аслан... Аслан! - прошептала она. - Не знаю, простишь ли Ты меня... Лучше бы я оказалась вместо них в том поезде... Теперь мне нет места - ни здесь, ни рядом с Тобой... Что же мне делать, скажи, Аслан?

- Сьюзен!... - внезапно раздавшийся голос заставил ее вскочить. Казалось, он заполнил собой всю комнату, да что комнату - все уголки ее души. Всякий, кто слышал этот голос хоть раз, не забудет его никогда.

Сомнений не было... Аслан! Но... где же Он?

Сьюзен порывисто обернулась направо, налево... Вокруг все оставалось по-прежнему. Только внутри осталось необыкновенное чувство, которое она давным-давно не ощущала. Чувство, которое невозможно вообразить и тем более - описать.

Она еще раз недоверчиво оглядела комнату. Никого. И все же это было, было!... голос Аслана звучал в ее ушах, он был реальнее всего, что окружало Сьюзен. Впервые за столько лет она не сомневалась в его реальности.

- Аслан, где же Ты? Это ведь Ты, правда? Отзовись! - щеки ее раскраснелись, глаза горели.

Ни звука в ответ. Сьюзен растерянно присела на кровать.

- Аслан, что же мне делать?

Рука ее скользнула по одеялу и... ощутила знакомый лист бумаги. Девушка порывисто развернула письмо, ее взгляд упал на последние строки - с обратным адресом Вилли.

Вот и ответ! Она должна встретиться с ним, как можно скорее! Сьюзен вскочила на ноги и отправилась к выходу.

Даже не заперев дверь, она выбежала на улицу и направилась к ближайшему почтовому отделению.

Миссис Беннет, только что собравшаяся идти к Сьюзен, увидела ее из окна и проводила недоуменным взглядом. Ее поразила перемена в лице девушки. Вся отрешенность исчезла; она была охвачена каким-то порывом, едва ли не более сильным, чем обрушившаяся на нее трагедия.

Почта располагалась совсем близко от дома Пэвенси - через квартал и налево. В этот час там было немного посетителей. Почти все лица были знакомы Сьюзен. Увидев девушку, люди расступились, пропуская ее к окошку. Сьюзен порывисто взяла бланк телеграммы и, написала на нем несколько фраз.

- Пожалуйста, отправьте как можно быстрее. Я заплачу, сколько нужно...

- Не беспокойтесь, мисс. Сегодня же телеграмма попадет к адресату.

- Благодарю вас.

Сьюзен направилась к выходу. Ее душа, истерзанная событиями последних дней, ощущала некое необъяснимое умиротворение и одновременно - надежду, предчувствие встречи с еще более необычайным. Видимо, это отразилось и на облике Сьюзен, потому что люди долго смотрели ей вслед и молчали. Да и что могли они сказать?...


	5. Часть 5

_Часть 5_

День клонился к закату. Вилли присел в кресло, подставив лицо лучам солнца. Мысли его были далеко отсюда...

- Поиграй со мной! - раздался тонкий голосок дочери. Но обращалась она не к нему, а к брату Михаэлю. Тот, сидя за столом в соседней комнате, что-то мастерил - наверно, очередную модель. На полке у него уже стояла целая коллекция миниатюрных самолетиков.

- Ой, отстань. Я занят... К маме иди, или к папе.

- Ты всегда так говоришь... Все занят и занят. Покажи, что ты делаешь?

Раздался какой-то шорох, а потом что-то шлепнулось на пол.

- Ну Эльза! - вопль Михаэля разнесся по квартире. - Я его три дня собираю, а ты поломала! Иди отсюда!

Вилли решил разобраться в ситуации и пошел в комнату сына.

- Я только посмотреть хотела, - робко оправдывалась Эльза. Она наклонилась и хотела поднять то, что смахнула со стола.

- Уйди! Без тебя управлюсь!

Михаэль толкнул сестренку, и та, не удержавшись, так и села на ковер. Она явно не ожидала такого, и теперь испуганно глядела на брата. А тот, рассерженно замахнулся, готовый добавить...

- Стой! - Вилли постарался придать голосу должную строгость, хотя сам был растерян. Такого он от сына не ожидал. - Михаэль, что ты делаешь?

- А она что сделала?

- Она - твоя сестра. И младше тебя, - но Вилли чувствовал, что говорит не то. Это общие фразы, которые сын знал и без него.

Но что же сказать?.. Впервые за многие годы он вновь ощутил беспомощность, смешанную с чувством вины. Как же так... он не передал сыну самого главного - того, что воспринималось Вилли как само собой разумеющееся. Другим это удалось... У них такого произойти не могло...

Михаэль тоже почувствовал необычность ситуации. Долго злиться он не умел, и теперь стоял, растерянно поглядывая то на сестренку, то на отца. А она, поднявшись с пола, подошла к Вилли и увидев в его руке какие-то бумаги, потянула к себе. Он хотел было спрятать телеграмму и фото, но не успел.

- Ой, кто это? - спросила Эльза, глядя на снимок.

Брат подошел и тоже принялся смотреть.

- Ты на нее похожа, - указал он сестре на Люси.

Вилли вздрогнул от неожиданности.

- Это те знакомые, которых я искал, - сказал он Эльзе. - Помнишь, ты спрашивала про них?

Девочка наморщила лоб. С того момента произошло столько событий... где их все упомнить!

- Да... кажется помню... А, это те, которых ты искал по карте? - вдруг оживилась она. - Ты нашел их? Расскажи.

- Кого нашел? - в комнату вошла Эмилия, жена Вилли. Она взяла из рук Эльзы фотографию.

- Какие милые! Кто они? - она перевернула снимок. На обратной стороне значилась дата - 1940.

- О, так это старое фото. Они уже совсем взрослые. Но... я никогда не видела у нас этого снимка, - она вопросительно посмотрела на Вилли.

Он бросил быстрый взгляд на детей... Михаэль не сводил взгляд с фотографии, вид у него был какой-то не по детски серьезный. Эльза тянула маму за руку, чтобы ей тоже дали увидеть ребят. Что же сказать?..

- Их уже... нет... - с трудом выговорил он.

- Как нет? - три пары глаз недоуменно смотрели на Вилли.

- Они погибли. Помнишь, в газетах писали про аварию под Лондоном? Я только вчера узнал, что они ехали в том поезде.

- Господи!... - в ужасе прошептала Эмилия.

Михаэль тоже быд шокирован этим известием. А Эльза переводила взгляд с родителей на брата, как бы пытаясь понять смысл слов отца.

И Вилли рассказал то, что слышал о Пэвенси от миссис Беннет, умолчав лишь о том, как увидел их в первый раз.

Эмилия не удержалась от слез.

- Мама, не плачь, - попросил Михаэль, хоть было видно, что он сам еле сдерживается. Трагедия чужой семьи потрясла его так, словно ребята Пэвенси были ему родными.

- А когда ты с ними познакомился? - успокоившись, спросила Эмилия. - Их отец был военным?

- Да, он был летчиком, - уточнил Вилли. - Это было... когда мы летели на Лондон. Тогда меня сбили, ... в общем, это было до Сопротивления.

Эмилия кивнула. Война оставила в их жизни такой след, что даже теперь, спустя годы, они избегали касаться этой темы.

...Они поженились весной 1939-го. Вилли работал инженером в "Люфтганзе", Эмилия - врачом. Через несколько месяцев началась война, и Вилли, поддавшись проповедям "строителей Великой Германии", подал документы в летную школу. Он хотел стать истребителем, но попал в бомбардировочную авиацию.

Учебу он закончил одним из лучших и сам подал рапорт о зачислении в одну из групп формировавшихся для ударов по Англии. Командование удовлетворило его просьбу.

До этого момента Эмилия хоть и не восторгалась "новым порядком", но и не высказывала открытого протеста. Но узнав о выборе мужа, она неожиданно воспротивилась ему:

- Вилли, это неправильно, пойми же! Ты будешь убивать таких же людей, как и мы.

- Успокойся, все совсем не так, - Вилли, знавший войну лишь в теории, был еще уверен в своей правоте. - Мы будем наносить удары по военным объектам. И потом, это война... Пойми, Эмми, нет борьбы без жертв, важно - ради чего они приносятся.

- Ты говоришь с чужих слов! Вилли, скажи мне, неужели ты считаешь, что борешься за правое дело? - в глазах Эмилии блестели слезы.

- А ты считаешь - нет? - Вилли отвел глаза, что-то внутри не позволяло ему ответить утвердительно.

- Успокойся, тебе нельзя волноваться. - обнял он жену. - Я буду писать тебе каждый день, и скоро вернусь. Ты мне веришь?

Потом... потом был вылет. Тот самый. Вилли понял, насколько он был неправ, и какие последствия имел его поступок...

Даже оказавшись в составе диверсионного отряда в Германии, он не мог увидеть жену. В документах части он числился пропавшим без вести, и любая неосторожность могла стоить жизни не только ему...

Лишь несколько месяцев спустя он кое-что узнал. Эмилия по-прежнему была врачом в больнице, и сотрудничала с Сопротивлением. Фиктивные заключения, позволявшие избежать мобилизации, помощь лекарствами отрядам диверсантов и даже лечение участников Сопротивления (разумеется, в условиях сторогой конспирации) - все это входило в круг ее деятельности.

А главное - он узнал, что у них родился сын. Эмилия назвала его Михаэлем - так, как они вместе решили... Увидеть их было самым горячим желанием Вилли. Нельзя сказать, чтобы оно было неосуществимым, однако его останавливало чувство ответственности. В большом городе, где многие знали его в лицо, его не спасли бы ни документы на другое имя, ни помощь соратников. А главное - он не имел права рисковать жизнью семьи...

В 1944-м, перед самой высадкой союзников во Франции, их отряд занимался разведкой - определяли расположение аэродромов и авиазаводов. Изможденные непрерывными бомбежками американцев и англичан, гитлеровцы рассредоточили эти объекты, тщательно замаскировав их. Вскрыть их расположение - означало обескровить вермахт. Но доставалось это нелегкой ценой...

Внедренный в их отряд агент СС сумел передать своим данные об участниках группы, и гестапо вышло на след Эмилии. Ее с Михаэлем едва успели переправить через границу в Швейцарию.

Встретились они лишь после войны...

- Одна из девочек - Сьюзен - осталась в живых, - Вилли очнулся от раздумий и показал ее на фотографии. - В прошлый раз, прилетев в Лондон, я наведался к Пэвенси... и узнал обо всем. Сьюзен в тот день поехала на похороны, и мы не увиделись. Мне все рассказала их соседка. Она и дала мне эту фотографию.

- Бедняжка, - вздохнула Эмилия. - Она осталась совсем одна?

- Может, мы можем ей помочь? - вдруг подал голос Михаэль.

- Я слышал, у нее есть тетя, сестра ее матери, - Вилли погладил сына по голове. - У нее тоже кто-то погиб в этой катастрофе,... кажется сын.

- Но ты должен узнать все наверняка, - ответила Эмилия. - Может, ей действительно нужна помощь?

Вилли обвел взглядом семью. Главного они не знали, но это обстоятельство не мешало принимать им верные решения.

- Я написал ей письмо, и дал свой адрес, - сказал он. - И сегодня пришла телеграмма от Сьюзен.

Он протянул листок жене. Та пробежала телеграмму глазами.

- Да, тебе необходимо быть там. И как можно быстрее, - Эмилия словно между строк прочла состояние Сьюзен.

Она не договорила - раздался телефонный звонок.

- Тебя, - протянула она трубку Вилли.

Он взял трубку.

- Слушаю.

Вилли вдруг встревожился , но потом облегченно вздохнул и, ответив пару раз: "Да, конечно, буду.", положил трубку.

- Завтра я вылетаю. Рейс на Лондон. Должен был лететь Ганс Дитрих, но сегодня при посадке у него не выпустилось шасси. Хорошо, что никто не пострадал.

Ганс был лучшим другом Вилли.

- Нарушать расписание нельзя, поэтому на рейс планируют наш экипаж. Вылет завтра утром, вернусь через день.

- Но твой самолет на ремонте!

- Только плановый осмотр. Сегодня ночью все закончат.

Эмилия вздохнула и вышла из детской, Вилли последовал за нею.

Михаэль растерянно смотрел им вслед. Только что он услышал о вещах, которые не приходили ему в голову. Образы ребят Пэвенси еще стояли у него перед глазами. Он не мог поверить, что их уже нет - так осязаема была радость, светившаяся на их лицах. А еще - любовь. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни он понял, каким хрупким и одновременно незыблемым может быть это чувство.

Неожиданно он представил себя на месте Сьюзен. Словно это он вдруг остался без мамы, папы. И без Эльзы...

Осмыслить подобные вещи, а тем более сделать какой-то вывод - удел скорее философов, нежели детей. Впрочем, так ли это? Может, так считают лишь те, кто возомнил себя взрослыми?..

Он посмотрел на сестру, словно видел ее в первый раз. В каком-то смысле, это было действительно так. Нечто похожее он чувствовал года четыре назад - когда Эльза только появилась в семье. Тогда все его внимание было обращено на сестренку. А потом эти чувства как-то затуманились, их вытеснили другие - поважнее, поинтереснее...

Поинтереснее, поважнее... эти слова вдруг отозвались болью в душе. А что могло быть важнее этих голубых глаз, которые теперь настороженно смотрели на него? За этим взглядом Михаэлю вдруг открылся целый мир, неведомый ему ранее. Такой хрупкий и такой бесценный... А он все время отмахивался от этого, считая себя слишком взрослым...

Эльза все стояла, прижимая к груди плюшевого льва и смотрела на брата. Должно быть, она заметила происходящую в нем перемену - во взгляде девочки исчезла настороженность.

Михаэль шагнул к сестре. Та отступила на шаг, но потом остановилась и, словно почувствовав, что бояться ей нечего, доверчиво улыбнулась ему.

- Эльза, прости меня, - Михаэль нерешительно взял ее за руку. - Пожалуйста..., - голос его задрожал.

- Ну чего ты... Конечно, прощаю.

Сестренка кивнула ему и ободряюще улыбнулась.

- Ой! Ты же забыл! - вдруг воскликнула она и, подбежав к столу, подняла упавший самолетик, из-за которого все и началось. Михаэль осторожно взял его у сестры и осмотрел.

- А ничего и не сломалось! - обрадовался он и протянул поделку Эльзе. - Возьми, ты же хотела посмотреть...

Десять минут назад он ни за что не дал бы свое творение младшей сестре, а теперь даже не мыслил, что можно поступить иначе. Та повертела модель в руках... Тут не обошлось без десятка вопросов: "А это что? А это зачем?", на которые Михаэль с готовностью ответил.

Эльза поставила самолет на стол и опять недоверчиво посмотрела на брата. В ее глазах затаилась какая-то просьба, но - помня предыдущий горький опыт - она не решалась высказать.

- Ты еще что-то хотела? - уловил это чувство брат.

- Да... Почитай мне сказку, - чуть улыбнулась Эльза.

В былые времена это кончалось категорическим отказом.

- Хорошо. Пусть сегодня клей как следует просохнет, - брат убрал модель на полку, - а завтра продолжу. Ну, что тебе почитать?..

Эмилия вошла в гостиную.

- Ты никогда не рассказывал мне о Пэвенси. Нелегко вспоминать те годы... но жаль, что мы не познакомились.

Вилли замялся. Лгать жене он не собирался, но как сказать правду?..

- Они были первыми... кого я увидел там, - немного подумав, начал он. - Я посмотрел в их глаза и все понял... Мы летели не воевать а убивать... Таких вот детей, их матерей.

- Не надо, прошу тебя, - Эмилия подошла к мужу.

- Но я не сам пришел к этому выводу! - Вилли взволнованно заходил по комнате. - То, что было... было выше моих мыслей. Не знаю, поймешь ли ты, но...

- Успокойся, - Эмилия обняла Вилли. - Тебе завтра вылетать.

- Я понимаю о чем ты, - помолчав, продолжила она. - Есть наши мысли , выводы - они наши... А есть то, что в нужный момент просто посылается нам. Иногда это даже не высказать... да и не всегда нужно.

Вилли не знал, что ответить. Они впервые коснулись этой темы... и, кажется, дальше идти не следовало. По крайней мере, пока.

- Я тоже хотела бы повидать Сьюзен, - Эмилия вздохнула и подошла к окну. - Но раз уж так складывается... Притом завтра у меня дежурство в больнице. Да, - она вдруг сменила тему, - а что там стряслось у детей?

Она имела в виду Михаэля с Эльзой. Вилли рассказал про инцидент с моделью.

- Ну это никуда не годится! - возмутилась Эмилия. - Михаэль в последнее время и так резок с сестрой. Но чтобы распускать руки...

- Что-то тихо у них, - заметил Вилли.

Они переглянулись и направились к детской. Дверь была приоткрыта, Эмилия первой заглянула туда. Строгое выражение лица вдруг сменилось удивленным, а потом осветилось тихой радостью. Приложив палец к губам, она отступила на шаг, чтобы Вилли тоже смог заглянуть в комнату.

Михаэль и Эльза сидели на диване, прижавшись друг к другу. На коленях у мальчика лежал томик Андерсена. Он читал сестре, и по его виду никто бы не сказал, будто это занятие ему в тягость. Эльза завороженно слушала, переводя взгляд то на книгу, то на брата, а то - на льва, которого не выпускала из рук.

Стараясь не шуметь, Вилли и Эмилия удалились в гостиную.

- Кажется, наше вмешательство не потребуется, - с улыбкой прошептала Эмилия.

Вилли кивнул в ответ и тоже улыбнулся.

Дочитав сказку, Михаэль немного посидел, о чем-то думая. Потом сказал:

- Знаешь, мне жаль тех ребят, ну... которые были на фотографии. Они такие добрые и радостные... Я чуть не заплакал, когда услышал, что их уже нет.

- Как это - нет? - Эльза недоуменно посмотрела на брата.

- Ну они же разбились. На поезде, ты же слышала?

- А мне кажется, они - есть! Они живы! - вдруг убежденно сказала Эльза.

- Как это? О чем ты? - пришел черед удивляться Михаэлю.

- Я не знаю... - Эльза нахмурила тоненькие брови, потом посмотрела на своего льва, словно ожидая от него подсказки. Девочке явно не хватало слов, чтобы выразить то, что она чувствовала. - Разве ты не видел, какие они... будто из сказки!

Она показала на книгу, лежащую у брата на коленях.

- Они живы, говорю тебе... Не здесь, так где-то в другом месте. В другом мире, понимаешь? - наконец Эльза нашла подходящее слово. Ее глаза вопросительно и в то же время уверенно смотрели на брата.

Михаэль хотел было возразить, но встретив этот взгляд, замолчал. Чувства, которые возникшие в его душе совсем недавно, подсказали ему: ее глаза не лгут. Все так и есть. Может, доказать это Эльза не умела, только доказательств ему и не требовалось...

- Ты права, - сказал Михаэль, обнимая сестренку за плечи. - Они живы...


	6. Часть 6

_Часть 6. _

Черный кэб протискивался по улочкам Лондона. Солнце, перевалившее за полдень, то выглядывало из-за туч, то снова пряталось.

Покончив с формальностями в аэропорту, Вилли сразу же поймал такси и направился в город.

Он не успел отправить Сьюзен телеграммы, и теперь корил себя за недогадливость. Он даже не знал номера ее телефона. Поэтому Вилли не был уверен, что застанет Сьюзен дома.

Как и в прошлый раз, он попросил водителя остановиться, не доезжая до дома Пэвенси. Вилли хотел пройти этот отрезок дороги пешком, чтобы собраться с мыслями...

Однако Сьюзен была дома. Проводив утром Альберту, она поднялась к себе и достала семейный альбом. Сьюзен листала его, вглядываясь в родные лица, потом отложила его и задумалась.

После того, как она услышала Аслана, мир вокруг нее словно изменился. Но бежали дни, и ничего нового не происходило. Иногда Сьюзен казалось, что все это - плод расстроенного воображения, однако... перед ней лежало письмо Вилли. И еще что-то внутри ее не позволяло объяснить все произошедшее "логически".

Она так хотела, чтобы Аслан откликнулся снова!.. Но тут же осознавала, что не имеет права просить Его об этом. Вот и теперь ее мысли были о том же...

Но несколько бессонных ночей взяли свое, и, сидя в кресле, девушка забылась тревожным сном.

Ей приснился тот же сон, который она видела в первые дни после катастрофы.

...Они стоят в тронном зале Кэр-Паравеля, идет их коронация... Мистер Тумнус подходит к ней и возлагает на ее голову золотую корону. Счастливо улыбаясь, Сьюзен склоняется в реверансе, и вдруг... корона соскальзывает и падает на пол, разлетаясь на тысячи блестящих осколков. Сьюзен в ужасе хочет взглянуть на Аслана, но не успевает - ее окутывает тьма...

Сьюзен видела этот сон несколько раз подряд, и каждый раз просыпалась в слезах, дрожа от ужаса.

...Вот и теперь она ощутила, как корона медленно, но неотвратимо соскальзывает, чтобы упасть. Девушка пытается придержать ее, но руки словно чужие. Внутри у Сьюзен все сжалось от ужаса и безнадежности - она знала, что ее ждет тьма, из которой не будет возврата...

Но в этот момент чья-то рука осторожно поддержала корону. Сьюзен выпрямилась и хотела было взглянуть на того, кто это сделал. Но взгляд ее на полпути встретился с глазами Аслана. В Его взоре было столько радости и любви, что девушка забыла обо всем. Потом все залил мягкий золотой свет, и Сьюзен... проснулась.

Она испуганно вскочила на ноги и посмотрела на часы. Было около двух. Значит, она проспала около часа. Сьюзен поправила упавшую на лицо прядь волос, взяла в руки альбом и подошла к окну...

Улица в этот час была пустынной. По небу неслись низкие облака, сквозь которые иногда проглядывало солнце. Сьюзен вздохнула и хотела опустить штору , как вдруг увидела идущего по тротуару человека.

Ему было лет 35-40. Ростом выше среднего. Правильные черты лица, темно-русые волосы чуть тронуты сединой... Серый плащ, в руках - зонтик и небольшой чемодан. На вид - обычный прохожий, если бы не взгляд... Он был прикован к окнам дома Пэвенси.

Заметив в проеме окна Сьюзен, человек резко остановился. На лице отразилось сильное волнение, но потом он справился с собой и быстро пошел вперед.

Сьюзен замерла у окна, прижав руки к груди - словно это могло успокоить отчаянно забившееся сердце. Она поняла, кто это. Перед глазами промчалась та встреча у парка, а еще - непонятно почему - недавнее сновидение.

Итак, сейчас они увидят друг друга. Что же принесет эта встреча?...

Незнакомец подошел к калитке. Помедлив секунду и бросив еще один взгляд на окно, он нажал на кнопку звонка.

Увидев Сьюзен в окне, Вилли тоже узнал ее. Его захлестнули противоречивые чувства: радость, что они все-таки увидятся, и нерешительность, даже какой-то страх. Но уступать этим мыслям было нельзя.

Он заметил, что девушка в окне тоже заметила его и, похоже, узнала. Он позвонил, и вскоре дверь дома распахнулась настежь. Сьюзен выбежала во двор и открыла калитку. Руки ее слегка дрожали.

- Здравствуйте, мистер Шульц. Прошу вас, проходите...

Вилли ответил на приветствие и последовал за ней в дом. Они прошли прихожую и оказались в гостиной. Только здесь Сьюзен обернулась и пристально посмотрела в глаза гостю.

Он никогда раньше не видел такого взгляда. Боль утраты, отчаяние, волнение, и... робкая надежда - все было в нем. Она смотрела на Вилли так, словно он - единственный, кто может чем-то помочь ей. Но чем?..

Сьюзен словно прочла его мысли и смущенно опустила глаза.

- Проходите, садитесь...

Вилли кивнул и сел в кресло у столика. В глаза ему сразу бросился фотоальбом, лежавший на самом краю. Сьюзен оставила его здесь, когда бежала на его звонок.

Сьюзен не спеша закрыла дверь и так же не спеша прошла к креслу напротив.

Оба чувствовали себя скованно. Да, были вещи, о которых знали только они, и это знание по-особому объединяло их. Но с другой - они были совсем не знакомы...

Садясь к кресло, Сьюзен нечаянно задела альбом, и он едва не упал на пол. Она успела его подхватить, но из середины выпал листок бумаги - и скользнул прямо в руки Вилли.

Это был рисунок. Четверо ребят - две девочки и два мальчика - стояли в зале какого-то дворца. Вилли сразу узнал Пэвенси. За спиной у каждого был трон, а на их головах сверкали прекрасные короны.

Но главное - на переднем плане стоял ОН... Тронный зал был наполнен светом, который исходил от Великого Льва. Глаза Его тоже лучились радостью.

А внизу стояла подпись: Люси, 1947.

Ошеломленный Вилли поднял глаза и поймал взгляд Сьюзен.

- Так значит... значит, вы тоже видели Его?... - тихо спросил он.

Видела ли она Его!.. Сьюзен чуть не задохнулась от нахлынувших чувств. Слезы брызнули из ее глаз, и прошло немало времени, прежде чем она смогла отвечать.

- Еще неделю назад я сказала бы вам, что это - выдумка, - чуть успокоившись, сказала она. - Но теперь... теперь... Мистер Шульц, я только и жила, когда чувствовала, что Он - рядом. О Аслан, как я могла забыть Тебя!..

- Аслан? - снова переспросил Вилли. - Его имя - Аслан?..

- Постойте, - Сьюзен посмотрела на него с недоумением. - Вы же писали... Разве вы не знаете, как Его зовут?

- Я не спросил Его имени, - ответил Вилли. - Поймите, в тот момент... я не догадался , не посмел спросить. Но я почувствовал, Кто Он на самом деле...

И Вилли - неожиданно для себя - принялся пересказывать историю первой встречи с Асланом. Да и не только встречи, а всей своей жизни - и до, и после. Сьюзен внимательно слушала.

- Вы счастливый человек, - вздохнула она, когда он закончил. - Вы помнили об Аслане, не зная даже Его имени. Хотя дело не в имени - Он сам сказал, что в нашем мире Его зовут по-другому...

Сьюзен с минуту помолчала, словно собираясь с мыслями. Вилли не нарушал возникшего молчания. Он почувствовал, что невидимый барьер преодолен, и отчужденность между ними растаяла.

- Мистер Шульц, - нерешительно начала она. - А что вы знаете о Нарнии?

- Нарния? - Вилли задумался. - Первый раз слышу... А что это?

- Это страна, где мы побывали, - ответила Сьюзен. - Это произошло через пару недель после вашей..., ну после той бомбежки.

Вилли недоумевающе смотрел на нее. Нарния... Слово это мелодичным звоном отзывалось в его душе, от него веяло нездешним теплом. Но такой страны нет ни на одной карте...

- Не знаю, поверите ли вы мне, - Сьюзен словно прочла его мысли. - Но теперь в этом - вся моя жизнь.

- Конечно поверю! - Вилли устыдился своей минутной недоверчивости, - Но, мисс Пэвенси, я не знаю местности с таким названием...

- Зовите меня Сьюзен, - девушка взволнованно поднялась и прошлась по комнате. - Нарния находилась не в нашем мире. Понимаете?

Вилли кивнул. Им вдруг овладело чувство, похожее на то, которое он испытывал, глядя на Аслана. И это окончательно развеяло остатки сомнений.

Он понял, что услышит рассказ, который будет не менее чудесным, чем его собственная история. И при этом - столь же правдивым.

- Я должна вам многое рассказать. - Сьюзен опять села напротив и посмотрела ему в глаза. - Очень многое. Это знали только мы, теперь - одна я... Прошу вас, выслушайте меня.

И она начала свой рассказ - с того момента, как двое детей - Дигори и Полли - очутились в комнает с дядюшкой Эндрю и отправились в путешествие по мирам...

Оказалось, Сьюзен прекрасно знала даже те моменты нарнийской истории, в которых не принимала участия. Братья и особенно Люси часто говорили об этом между собой, и хоть она не придавала значения этим "детским играм", душа исподволь впитывала драгоценные истории. И вот настал час открыть тайники памяти...

С первых же слов Вилли так и замер в кресле. Он ожидал услышать о чем-то необычайном, но рассказ Сьюзен превзошел все его ожидания.

Бежали минуты, тянулись часы, а он все слушал и слушал ее повествование. Повествование, которые могло бы быть замечательной сказкой, если бы не было реальностью...

Сьюзен тоже нелегко было рассказывать об этих моментах своей жизни. Только сейчас она осознавала неизмеримую ценность каждой детали, каждой секунды ее пребывания в том мире... Несколько раз рассказ прерывался ее слезами, и на все слова утешения она лишь качала головой. А немного успокоившись, продолжала...

- И они отправились в старый дом, где раньше жил професср, чтобы выкопать кольца. Потом они поехали в ... , где их ждали Джил с Юстасом и мистер Керк с миссис Пламмер. Люси тоже захотела поехать с ними, хоть Питер почему-то ее отговаривал. Ну а потом... вы сами знаете, что произошло...

Сьюзен закончила рассказ и умолкла. Солнце давно скрылось за горизонтом. Дождь перестал, но облака еще мчались по небу. Иногда в них появлялась брешь, и тогда гостиную озарял свет луны.

Вилли тоже молчал. В его воображении возникали и таяли картины того, о чем рассказывала Сьюзен. В несколько часов перед ним раскрылся целый мир, и чтобы осмыслить это, требовалось время...

- Невероятно... - наконец произнес он. - Я думал, вы сочтете мое письмо безумием, а оказалось, что вы знаете куда боьше...

- Да, знала, - горько вздохнула Сьюзен. Потом вдруг встала и продолжила с горячностью:

- Но что я сделала с этим знанием? Сначала мне было невыносимо думать, что я не увижу Нарнию... И я решила жить в нашем мире, как сказал мне Аслан. О, я еще смела прикрываться Его словами!

- Но, - попытался возразить Вилли, однако Сьюзен отрицательно покачала головой.

- Нет, вы должны узнать все. Мне было очень трудно вернуться к жизни в нашем мире. И я решила как можно глубже в нее окунуться - забыть все, что было. Сперва мне было безумно скучно в компаниях и на вечеринках - душа рвалась к иному... Но я решила не сдаваться и со временем воспоминания стали тревожить меня все слабее.

Братьям и Люси тоже было нелегко, но они были вместе, и оставались такими же, как в Нарнии. И знаете, им это удавалось! А я считала это глупой игрой... Но это я, я играла, а они жили по-настоящему...

Сьюзен всхлипнула, и Вилли с беспокойством посмотрел на нее. Он пожалел, что разговор повернул в это русло. Но понимал, что при всем желании не сможет изменить тему.

Сьюзен вытерла глаза и задумчиво посмотрела в окно.

- Я помню, как вы смотрели на нас в парке, - девушка вдруг сама заговорила о другом. - Люси сразу поняла, в чем дело, а я только посмеялась над ней... Потом она не однажды вспоминала о вас. И почему-то была уверена, что вы тоже знакомы с Нарнией... и даже с Асланом. Но я не хотела ничего слушать, а в последнюю нашу встречу так и сказала: "Оставь меня в покое! Когда же это кончится?" С этим она и уехала... Сестренка, прости меня!

Сьюзен упала в кресло и разрыдалась, закрыв лицо руками.

- Мисс Пэвенси... Сьюзен, - Вилли осторожно коснулся ее плеча. - Не надо, прошу вас.

Она лишь покачала головой, не в силах произнести ни слова.

- Но мы встретились - по воле Аслана, - Вилли в третий раз произнес это необычное, но такое дорогое имя. - Значит, что-то можно исправить...

- Но что? Что можно исправить, если вы видите, что я наделала?..

- А я был лучше? - Вилли сказал это неожиданно для себя, но потом решительно продолжил. - Тогда, десять лет назад, я летел сюда, уверенный в своей правоте. Я считал себя творцом истории... Меня ничто не могло остановить - даже слезы жены. Я считал их слабостью, думал, со временем она поймет мою правоту... Я допустил, чтобы чужие, мертвые идеи завладели мной. Я был, - Вилли запнулся, вспоминая рассказ Сьюзен, - словно статуя в том замке... ну, замке Джадис. Но она превращала нарнийцев в камень против их воли, а тут все было наоборот...

Сьюзен успокоилась. Подняв заплаканные глаза на Вилли, она слушала его.

- Я вот часто думал... - продолжил он. - Чтобы спасти вас, Аслан мог просто не допустить наш самолет к Лондону. Ведь многих сбили еще у побережья... Я был не лучше их. Но Он почему-то спас не только вас, но и меня. Он вернул мне все - жизнь, семью. А главное - я стал самим собой. Сьюзен, я не могу вам ничего обещать, но не теряйте надежду. Ведь наша встреча - тоже по Его воле, и Он может все...

Сьюзен вдруг ухватилась за его руку. Он поразился - ее взгляд стал совсем другим. В нем уже не было отчаяния и боли. Голубизна ее глаз стала бездонно-глубокой и ясной - как у той Сьюзен, что смотрела на Вилли 10 лет назад...

- Я так хочу... вернуться, - как-то по-детски беспомощно прошептала она. - Вы думаете, мне... можно...?

- КОНЕЧНО! - раздалось вдруг позади их. Этот голос, негромкий, но исполненный неземной красоты и силы, они узнали сразу.

Комнату залил мягкий золотистый свет. Вилли обернулся.

Посреди комнаты, глядя на них с любовью и тихой радостью, стоял Аслан.

У Сьюзен перехватило дыхание. Губы замерли на полуслове. Она порывисто вскочила, а потом медленно подошла к Аслану.

- С возвращением, дочь Евы, - тихо сказал Он.

Сьюзен опустилась на колени и, спрятав лицо в Его золотой гриве, опять расплакалась. Но ненадолго - ведь это были слезы радости.

- Аслан... - шептала Сьюзен, по-детски прижимаясь щекой к Его гриве. Великий Лев молчал, и, наверное, это молчание было для девушки красноречивее многих слов.

Наконец Сьюзен встала и посмотрела на Вилли. Лицо ее светилось радостью и величием. Да, она была Королевой... и осталась ею навсегда.

Аслан перевел взгляд на Вилли.

- Вот мы снова встретились, - сказал он.

Волнуясь, Вилли подошел ближе и тоже опустился на колени.

- Спасибо тебе, Вильям, сын Адама, - продолжил Аслан.

- Мне? - растерялся Вилли. От Великого Льва он ожидал чего угодно, но чтобы тот благодарил его... За что?

- Ты помог Сьюзен вернуться к самой себе. В нужный час ты поддержал корону Королеве Нарнии.

Сьюзен бросила на Вилли изумленный взгляд. Видимо, для нее эти странные слова имели особый смысл...

- Встань, - сказал Аслан, и Вилли поднялся с колен. Теперь они стояли, глядя на Него. Мягкий свет окутывал их и наполнял души.

- Аслан, - Сьюзен несмело нарушила молчание. - Скажи, как там... в Нарнии?

- Ее больше нет, дочь моя, - ответил тот.

Сьюзен бросила на Вилли тревожно-недоуменный взгляд.

- Что же с ней случилсь?

- Все миры приходят к концу, и Нарния не исключение. Но не печалься, Сьюзен. Все лучшее, что было в твоем королевстве, перешло в Мою страну. И твои близкие теперь тоже со мной.

- О, Аслан!... - только и смогла выговорить она. - Скажи, Ты... Ты не заберешь меня туда?

- Нет, милая, - ответил Он. - Ты пока останешься в этом мире. Ты еще нужна здесь.

- Да, понимаю, - вздохнула Сьюзен. - Я совершила слишком много ошибок, и Ты меня за это наказыв...

Она подняла взор и не договорила слова. В глазах Льва она увидела столько любви и жалости, что говорить о "наказании" было невозможно. Она лишь смущенно замолчала и потупилась.

Аслан кивнул.

- Это не наказание, Сьюзен. Это - твой путь, который может привести тебя в Мою страну. Я объяснил бы тебе это,... но понять ты сможешь, лишь когда пройдешь его до конца. И если ты пожелаешь - мы пройдем его вместе.

Сьюзен улыбнулась сквозь еще не высохшие слезы. А через миг спросила:

- Аслан, но почему мы так часто ошибаемся? Неужели Ты не можешь сделать так, чтобы люди всегда поступали правильно?..

- Могу, - ответил Аслан. - Но тогда придется отнять у вас все, что делает вас людьми. О, дети Адама и Евы, вы свободны - это великий дар. И лишать этой свободы - не входит в Мои планы.

- Ах, если бы Ты дал мне тогда хоть какой-то знак! - подумала Сьюзен... и тут же в ответ на эту мысль перед ее глазами пронеслась вереница эпизодов. Воспоминания о Нарнии, бессонные ночи, записи в дневнике... Попытки забыть все, муки совести, слезы Люси, возмущение Эдмунда и недоуменные взгляды Питера...

Она вдруг поняла, что знаки окружали ее постоянно, да что знаки - это сам Аслан шел за ней. Только она не хотела обернуться и увидеть очевидное...

Аслан не произнес ни слова, но ответил ей, разогнав последнее, что тревожило душу Сьюзен.

- А о чем задумался ты, сын Мой? - мягкий голос Льва заставил Вилли вздрогнуть.

- Я подумал..., - несмело начал он. - Наши ошибки очень тяжело исправить. Тогда, в парке, я не подошел к ним, и вот - больше я их не увижу... И Нарнии больше нет...

- Не совсем так, - терпеливо поправил Аслан. - Миры исчезают, но Моя страна вечная, и там есть место для всех.

- Но Аслан, разве кто-то сможет верить в Тебя, как верила Люси? - сказала Сьюзен. Вилли вздохнул.

- А почему нет? - ответил Аслан. - Путь, которым шла Люси и твои братья - он открыт для всех. Но немногие идут по нему, - и в глазах Великого Льва появилась грусть...

- Но и сейчас есть те, чьи глаза видят больше других. Они недалеко от вас. Они - рядом с вами.

- Эльза? - мелькнула в голове Вилли мысль о дочери, и он взволнованно посмотрел на Аслана. Что ее ждет?

В ответном взгляде Льва Вилли прочел, что не ошибся. Но, странное дело - этот взгляд разогнал зародившуюся было тревогу. Тот, кто дал девочке этот дар, Сам знал, как позаботиться о ней...

- И все-таки жаль, что мы так и не встретились, - сказал Вилли.

- А ты хотел бы их увидеть? - Аслан внимательно взглянул на него.

- А это возможно? - сердце Сьюзен забилось от ожидания невероятного чуда.

- Для меня нет ничего невозможного, - ответил Аслан.

Он повернулся к восточной стене гостиной и негромко зарычал. Стена, а потом и вся комната вдруг исчезла, растворившись в потоке золотистого света. Свет был ярче солнечного, но странное дело - глаза он не слепил. Но вот он стал слабеть, и...

Сьюзен и Вилли увидели, что стоят на лужайке. Неподалеку бежал ручей; на другом берегу, чуть поотдаль, высился густой лес. Вдали виднелись горы, покрытые шапками льда.

Солнце сияло в безоблачном небе, невидимые птицы наполняли воздух дивными трелями.

Множество невиданных ранее цветов источало тонкий аромат.

Пока Сьюзен и Вилли растерянно осматривались, Аслан стоял рядом и смотрел куда-то вглубь леса. Он словно кого-то ждал.

И правда, через минуту (а может и меньше - время здесь совсем не ощущалось, словно его и не было) в чаще раздались голоса. И вот на поляну выбежала... Люси! Она взглянула на них, и ее лицо озарилось радостью.

- Идите сюда! - крикнула она кому-то в лесу и побежала к ним навстречу.

Улыбка Люси, взгляд ее небесно-голубых глаз всегда были в памяти Вилли. Но теперь, он понял, что раньше видел в этом взгляде лишь отражение ее души. А здесь она раскрывалась в своей истинной красоте и величии, о которых на земле он не мог и помыслить...

- Люси!.. - вскрикнула Сьюзен, бросилась через ручей, и вот уже обе сестры закружились, крепко обняв друг дружку.

Из-за деревьев показались Питер, Эдмунд и их родители. И были объятия, возгласы радости и смех. Но слез не было - в стране Аслана не плачут...

Вилли смотрел на них с другого берега. Он был счастлив просто смотреть на эту семью, которая стала для него такой близкой. Но подойти к ним не решался.

Аслан тоже наблюдал за ними. Но вот он повернул голову и кивнул Вилли, указывая на ручей. Вилли понял желание Аслана и подошел к воде.

Он ступил в прохладный поток, и поразился: вода держала его, как будто он шел по твердой земле. Дна у ручья не было видно.

Вилли подошел к веселящимся и остановился. Люси только сейчас заметила его.

- Мистер Шульц! - и бросилась к нему. Вилли даже зажмурился - радостный свет, исходивший от девушки, был почти осязаем.

- Спасибо вам, - сказала Люси,

- Мне? за что? - недоуменно улыбнулся Вилли.

- За все... - Люси даже удивилась. - За ваш выбор тогда. над Лондоном, помните? . И за то, что рассказали о нас Михаэлю. И что помогли Сьюзен...

- Вы это знаете?

- Конечно, - опять удивилась она, как будто иначе и быть не могло.

Она взяла его за руку и подвела к семье.

Странное дело: с первых же секунд Вилли очутился будто в кругу самых родных людей. Да, наверное, здесь и не могло быть иначе.

Сьюзен сидела рядом с матерью и Люси. Только сейчас Вилли заметил, как же она изменилась. С лица исчезли следы тревоги и скорби. Сьюзен, как и сестра, просто светилась, ее облик говорил о мудрости, великодушии девушки.

Глядя на нее, Вилли вдруг понял: здесь, в Стране Аслана, человек становится тем, кто он есть на самом деле. Все добрые качества становятся бесконечно прекрасными, и сверкают как грани алмаза, преображая даже внешность.

Он оглянулся, но Аслана на том берегу уже не было.

- Он ушел?

- Не совсем так, - улыбнулась Люси. - Мы Его не видим, но Он - здесь повсюду. Это ведь Его страна.

Они долго разговаривали, рассказывая друг другу о том, как жили - каждый в своем мире. Вилли казалось, что он здесь уже целую вечность, но странное дело - это не беспокоило его. Время словно остановилось - или его здесь и не было?..

- ... и если рассуждать ЛОГИЧЕСКИ, - Эдмунд восроизвел не только голос, но и "взрослое" выражение лица сестры; Сьюзен закатила глаза и рассмеялась, - ЛОГИЧЕСКИ, надо признать...

Люси вдруг вскочила на ноги.

- Лу?.. - недоуменно воскликнул Питер.

- Аслан... - прошептала та.

Все обернулись

На том берегу снова стоял Великий Лев. Он посмотрел на Сьюзен, потом на Вилли и чуть заметно кивнул.

- Нам пора, - вздохнула Сьюзен.

Они снова обнялись.

- Увидимся ли мы снова? - шепнула она Люси.

- Надеюсь, - шепотом ответила сестренка.

Сьюзен и Вилли взялись за руки, перешли ручей и встали перед Асланом.

- Дети мои, - сказал Он. - Настало время вернуться в ваш мир.

- Аслан, - умоляюще произнесла СЬюзен, - скажи, мы... я еще вернусь сюда?

- Это зависит от тебя, - ответил Аслан. - Я сделаю все, чтобы так и было. А теперь - оглянитесь вокруг!

Они посмотрели и, им показалось, что горизонт расширился, и теперь они видят куда больше. Перед глазами проплыли горы, зеленые внизу и ослепительно-белые на вершинах, леса и луга, прорезанные серебристыми лентами рек и ручьев, озера и моря, зеркальная гладь которых отражала бесконечно высокое солнце. Этот мир походил на наш, иногда им даже казалось, что отдельные уголки им знакомы... И все же он был куда ярче, реальнее нашего мира.

Наконец они взглянули на тот берег ручья, где стояли родные Сьюзен. Они помахали Вилли и Сьюзен на прощанье. Они тоже помахали им в ответ.

- Сохраните это на всю жизнь, - тихо сказал или даже попросил Аслан.

Они повернулись к нему. Вилли - с оттенком недоумения на лице, а Сьюзен... на этот раз она все поняла.

Оба подошли к Аслану, собираясь прощаться, но Лев остановил их.

- Не будем прощаться. Пока вы со Мной - Я с вами.

Он посмотрел на них, и вдруг лицо Его стало словно сверкающее море, в котором погрузилось все, что их окружало... Вилли и Сьюзен зажмурились, а когда открыли глаза, увидели, что находятся в гостиной. Наступало утро, и восходящее солнце заливало комнату золотыми лучами.

Они стояли посреди комнаты, глядя то друг на друга, то по сторонам. Наконец Сьюзен нарушила молчание:

- Мистер Шульц! Мы были... Мы были там!

- Да, - ответил Вилли, - Это... это невероятно, но все было на самом деле!..

Больше они ничего не могли сказать, да и не нужно было слов. Сейчас их души переполняло ощущение радости и света.

Сьюзен радостно засмеялась, подбежала к окну и распахнула его. В комнату ворвался утренний ветер, не успевший еще пропитаться запахом дыма и пылью. Он принес свежесть моря и аромат цветов.

Сьюзен обернулась, стоя в проеме окна. Солнце золотым пламенем охватывало ее фигуру, казавшуюся теперь невесомой и сотканной из света. Но этот свет был не просто солнечным - он струился из глубин души Сьюзен, проявляясь в сияющем взгляде, улыбке - во всем облике. Даже покинув страну Аслана, она осталась такой, какой стала там...

Часы на стене пробили восемь раз. По улице проехал автомобиль и кому-то просигналил.

- Ах, уже восемь! - спохватилась Сьюзен. - Я даже не предложила вам позавтракать

- Так мы и не ужинали, - заметил Вилли.

Сьюзен с улыбкой кивнула, и Вилли отметил, что ее облик снова обрел земные черты. Лишь радостно-спокойный взгляд девушки свидетельствовал, что преобразивший ее свет не исчез - он остался в ее душе. Остался надолго... а может, и навсегда.

- Но без чая я вас не отпущу! - воскликнула она и бросилась на кухню.

Потом они завтракали и разговаривали - обо всем понемножку. Между прочим, Вилли рассказал про Михаэля и Эльзу - о том, какое впечатление произвела на них история Пэвенси.

- Интересные у вас ребята, - улыбнулась Сьюзен. - Хотела бы я их увидеть...

- Думаю, это возможно - ответил Вилли. - Вообще-то, мы могли бы нагрянуть к вам и в этот раз, но так сложилось... Да и неудобно как-то было...

- О не говорите так, я всегда рада вам! - перебила Сьюзен. - Еще чашечку чая?..

- Да, пожалуй.

Часы в гостиной пробили снова.

- Очень жаль, - Вилли встал из-за стола, - но мне пора. Спасибо за угощение... и за все.

- Не за что, - улыбнулась Сьюзен. - Это я должна благодарить вас...

- Сейчас поймаю такси, и в аэропорт, - не найдя, что ответить, Вилли сменил тему.

- Зачем искать его на улице? Я сейчас закажу кэб, - Сьюзен сняла трубку телефона, набрал нужный номер и продиктовала адрес.

Потом они сидели в гостиной, ожидая машины. Сьюзен то и дело поглядывала в окно.

- Да, - вдруг вспомнил Вилли. - А как миссис Беннет?

- О, она в больнице, - вздохнула девушка. - Плохо с сердцем. Я собиралась навестить ее завтра - когда вернется тетя Альберта...

- Передайте ей привет от меня. Пусть поправляется.

- Обязательно передам.

На улице просигналили. Выглянув из окна, Сьюзен увидела у ворот дома черный кэб.

- Вам пора, - сказала она. - Счастливого пути! И еще раз... спасибо.

Вилли посмотрел на нее. Только вчера они впервые заговорили друг с другом, а сейчас расставались как родные. Да так оно и было - не зря же Аслан назвал их детьми Адама и Евы.

Он только сейчас понял, как любит их всех - Сьюзен, Люси, их братьев - всю эту необычную семью, которая изменила его жизнь. Но эта любовь была не такой, какую испытывал он в отношении Эмилии, детей. Видимо, каждого человека мы любим по-своему. Впуская его в свое сердце, мы открываем новую грань этого бесконечного чувства...

- Я позвоню вам, когда доберусь, - сказал он вслух.

Он чуть смущенно поклонился, а потом взял руку Сьюзен и поцеловал.

- Прощайте,... Ваше Величество.

И быстро повернувшись, пошел к выходу. Сьюзен на миг застыла от неожиданности, а потом выбежала за ним. Вилли помахал ей, садясь в кэб, и машина тронулась с места. А Сьюзен еще долго стояла, глядя вслед. Вслед человеку, который помог ей остаться Королевой Нарнии...


	7. Эпилог

_Эпилог _

Вилли открыл дверь.

- Папа, папа! - раздались звонкие возгласы.

Эльза, выбежав из детской, повисла у него на шее. Михаэль, как и подобает старшему брату, скромно стоял чуть поотдаль.

- Мама вернулась? - обнимая сына, спросил Вилли.

- Да. Она спит после дежурства, - ответил он.

- Ну, как полет? - Эмилия уже стояла в дверях гостиной - дети разбудили ее.

- Все в порядке, - Вилли поцеловал жену.

- Видел Сьюзен?

- Да, конечно, - ответил он. - Знаешь, я даже не сообщил ей, что прилечу, но она оказалась дома.

- Ну, тебе повезло, - улыбнулась Эмилия. - Как она?

Вилли неопределенно качнул головой.

Только теперь он понял, в каком трудном положении оказался. Скрыть подробности их встречи, связанные с Асланом, было уже невозможно. Но как сказать об этом?..

- Ну хорошо. - Эмилия по-своему поняла его молчание. - Ступай обедать, потом все расскажешь.

- Так, вопросы - потом! - это относилось уже к Эльзе. - Папа устал.

- Ладно, пошли! - девочка потянула брата за рукав. - Совсем немного осталось!

- А что там они затеяли? - спросил Вилли уже в столовой.

- Рисуют. - отвечала Эмилия. - Начали еще вчера, при фрау Дитц. И представь, командует Эльза. Нет, это надо видеть!..

Ребята и вправду неплохо рисовали, только каждый по отдельности. А теперь... Это что-то новое.

- А что они рисуют?

- Да я сама толком не поняла, - Эмилия пожала плечами. - Внизу - наш дом, потом какая-то река... или море. Вверху - самолет, кажется твой "Дуглас". А вместо солнца - лев! Это идея Эльзы. Ну и фантазия...

- Лев? - Вилли выронил ложку из рук.

- Ну да, - Эмилия не ожидала такой реакции. - А что такое?

Вилли будто не слышал вопроса. Он смотрел перед собой невидящим взглядом. Казалось, он должен уже привыкнуть к чудесному, но... можно ли к нему привыкнуть?

Он словно опять стоял рядом с Асланом...

"Но и сейчас есть те, чьи глаза видят больше других. Они недалеко от вас. Они - рядом с вами".

- Вилли, что с тобой? - взгляд жены стал тревожным.

- Да нет, все в порядке...

- Я же вижу, что не в порядке! Это связано с... с твоей поездкой?

- Д-да, то есть, - спохватился Вилли, - ну, не только...

- Вилли, - Эмилия взяла его за руку. - Я вижу, что у тебя есть какая-то тайна. Нет-нет, не перебивай! И это не вчера появилось - с тех пор, как мы снова встретились. Ты стал совсем другим... Я думала, это повлияла война. Но нет, дело в чем-то еще. Ведь многие прошли этот ад, но не многие стали лучше...

Вилли поднял на нее глаза.

- Да, - сказал он после недолгого молчания. - Прости, что я так долго скрывал это. Не потому, что боялся, нет... Со мной произошло такое, что если бы кто-то мне рассказывал, я бы едва поверил. Вот я и думал: а поверишь ли ты?

- Ты плохо меня знаешь, - улыбнулась Эмилия. - И к тому же, ты не умеешь лгать.

- А еще, - она вдруг посерьезнела, - и я не сказала тебе всего. Когда ты написал, что отправляешься на фронт, в одну из ночей, я видела тебя во сне. Ты был где-то в небе, но не в самолете, а так... Я не могу объяснить это. Ты с кем-то говорил, но я не слышала слов... И вдруг по твоему лицу я поняла, что ты должен что-то сделать... или не сделать, в общем выбрать одно из двух. И от этого выбора будто зависит не только твоя жизнь, или даже нас всех, нет... Словно тысячи, миллионы душ вдруг напряглись в ожидании - что с ними будет? И потом - как вздох облегчения, и... я проснулась. А назавтра получила сообщение, что ваш экипаж пропал без вести. Но я верила, не знаю, почему, но верила... что ты не погиб, - Эмилия вытерла набежавшие слезы, - и ты вернулся...

Вилли обнял жену. Его самого вдруг захлестнула волна чувств...

- Что я могу тебе сказать? - прошептал он. - Ты сама знаешь - все это было. Я давно бы тебе рассказал, но не знал, как начать. Эмми, вокруг нас - целый мир, а мы его не видим...

- Не всегда, - улыбнулась Эмилия и глаза ее засветились. Вилли узнал этот свет - свет Его страны...

- Ну, все! Да, готово! - донеслось из детской.

- Идем! - Эмилия потянула мужа за руку.

Едва они появились в дверях, дети подбежали к ним.

- Ну, и что у вас готово? - Вилли взъерошил Эльзе волосы.

- А вот смотрите! - девочка указала на рисунок, лежащий на столе.

Вилли и Эмилия подошли ближе...

В левом нижнем углу был их дом. У дверей стояли две фигурки, в которых без труда можно было узнать самих художников. Середину листа пересекала - то ли река, то ли пролив, а за синей полосой воды виднелся Лондон - Вилли определил это по характерным силуэтам Тауэра и собора св. Павла. Михаэль видел их на открытках, и смотри-ка, сумел довольно точно изобразить...

Но на переднем плане были не эти здания, а небольшой особняк, вроде тех, что стоят в окрестностях Бонна. У ворот дома стояли четверо ребят...

- Это Пэвенси, - объяснил Михаэль. - Я решил их вместе нарисовать, а не одну Сьюзен...

- А это твой самолет, - вмешалась Эльза, показывая Вилли серебристую машину, парящую над линией горизонта. Он его три раза перерисовывал - чтобы похоже получился.

Все, кто был на рисунке, смотрели вверх. Но не на самолет. Выше его, в светло-голубом небе вместо солнца сиял золотисто-желтый ...лев.

- Это Эльза придумала, - смутился Михаэль. - Взяла своего львенка и нарисовала. Ну, я чуть помог...

- Ну и фантазия у вас..., - Эмилия ласково улыбнулась и погладила сына по голове .

- Эльза, а почему... почему именно Лев? - Вилли взял в свою руку ладошку дочери.

Та не ответила. Только смущенно опустила глаза, улыбаясь уже знакомой ему загадочной улыбкой. На секунду она подняла ресницы - и ее взгляд засветился тихой радостью... А потом, словно спохватившись, Эльза прижала к груди своего львенка и опять повернулась к рисунку.

Вилли не решился переспрашивать. Да, по сути, он сам знал ответ...

Так они и стояли у столика перед окном. Час назад прошел дождь, и небо не спешило освобождаться от туч. Но неожиданно они разорвались, пропуская заходящее солнце.

- Смотрите! - воскликнула девочка.

Золотые лучи вмиг изменили все. Каждая лужица и даже капля на травинке засияла, словно драгоценный камень. Взлетевшие голуби, торопившиеся на свой чердак, превратились в сказочных птиц. Скверик через дорогу казался теперь волшебным лесом - так причудлива была игра света и тени в зарослях листвы. Ряды домов, убегавшие за горизонт, весело блестели стеклами. И даже "фольксваген-жук" герра Дитца казался каким-то невероятным существом, которое таращилось на новый мир круглыми от изумления глазами-фарами...

Этот вид из окна (довольно типичный для большого города) они видели много раз. Но сейчас он открылся им словно впервые. Каждая вещь чудесно преобразилась и стала необычной. Или вернее, такой, какой должна быть на самом деле. Пусть даже не здесь, но Там...

Сьюзен тоже стояла у окна своей комнаты и смотрела на закат. Смотрела - и видела во всем отблеск Вечного Света. Света, который снова наполнял ее душу...

Вилли и его семья не знали об этом. Со Сьюзен их разделяли сотни миль, но разве это имело значение? Ведь Подаривший им это чувство был сильнее любого расстояния...

Впереди у них был путь. Целая жизнь - тревоги и радости, успехи и неудачи... Жизнь, где почти каждый миг - это выбор. Иногда в мелочах, а иногда в самом главном...

Но это их не страшило. Они чувствовали, что не одиноки на этом пути. Они были вместе. С Тем, Кто сказал - однажды и навсегда:

- Не будем прощаться. Пока вы со Мной - Я с вами.


End file.
